


Love Made Me Crazy

by RedxLipstick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Animal Death, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Biting, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Come Eating, Come Marking, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual, Crime Family, Cussing, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Human Trafficking, Humor, Improvised Sex Toys, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri in a Crop Top, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Objectification, POV Victor Nikiforov, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Public Masturbation, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strangulation, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Tattoos, Threats of Violence, Violence, Virginity Kink, Yakuza, Yakuza Katsuki Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxLipstick/pseuds/RedxLipstick
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov needs to rest and relax. It seems like the gorgeous, Katsuki Yuuri is going to keep him from doing just that. But Viktor doesn't have any regrets. He is a blessed man.





	1. Don’t Blame Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading! This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors.
> 
> I do not own Yuri On Ice-I just like to skate around in their world from time to time.
> 
> At the beginning of each chapter, I post the song(s) that inspired my writing in the chapter summary. At the very end of the story I plan on posting the entire soundtrack listed out.
> 
> ***Please Note: While Viktor is written darkly in this story, there will not be any non-con between him and Yuuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri meet.
> 
> Song: 
> 
> Don't Blame Me by Taylor Swift

Viktor Nikiforov was a tired man. He was the tired Pakhan, Papa, of the Bratva, the Russian Mafia, to be exact. He wasn't sure exactly how he had found himself on the doorstep of the tiny Yu-topia Katsuki, Inn and Onsen, hot springs. But he was here. To rest and relax. Which was really laughable, because he had never rested or relaxed in his entire life.  

One of his Obshchak, security group, Otabek, and one of his Brigadier, authority, Yakov, had all but shoved him onto his private plane after...after everything that had happened. Makkachin, his beloved poodle, was his only companion now, and he had been welcomed to Hasetsu by their partners in the Yakuza, recommending the small city for his 'rest and relaxation' and guaranteeing him protection while there.  

So, he found himself resting and relaxing in one of the wonderful hot springs, all of his things having been stowed in the largest room they had available, which really was an unused banquet room. Makkachin was wandering around the Inn, probably pestering the guests for attention, but nobody could turn his sweet girl away, so he wasn't too worried about her being out of sight.  

When he had seeped long enough, he went to find some food in the common dining area and suddenly understood why the Yakuza must be so fond of this particular establishment, why they had recommended it; the Innkeeper’s son was absolutely gorgeous. Yuuri. His name was Yuuri. He was beautiful. He had lush curves, his face was round and constantly pinked in arousing shyness, and his brown eyes glowed like cinnamon with hints of burgundy cloves.  

He was pretty sure Yuuri was an innocent,  _Mother Russia_ , he prayed Yuuri was an innocent-Victor wanted to take the gorgeous boy, break him, and make him into his own. He suddenly found himself murderously angry at the thought that anyone else, the Yakuza, the community patrons, the international guests, had known his Yuuri. His Yuuri. All his own. He did not share and he did not play well with others.  

"Can I g-get you anything, S-Sir?" Yuuri stuttered in English, breaking Viktor from his reverie.  

The silver-haired man put a finger to his heart-shaped mouth and hummed thoughtfully while Yuuri shuffled on his feet anxiously.  

Makkachin suddenly came barreling inside the dining area, her curls fluffed and damp with snow from outside, and jumped onto Yuuri, startling the Japanese boy and causing him to land firmly onto the floor with a thud. Makkachin was licking his face, while Viktor looked on wide-eyed, and rather jealous if he was being honest, until Yuuri spluttered and pushed Makkachin off of himself, standing and brushing his clothes off, fixing his glasses, and patting the poodle's head softly.  

Viktor watched the boy's face and ears darken in a blush as he looked him over again and found himself wondering just how far that pretty blush spread down his thick body.  

"Makkachin likes you, Yuuri, you must smell delicious," Viktor purred, enjoying that his words caused the boy's blush to darken further and spread from his cheeks across the bridge of his nose. 

"I-Is s-she yours?"  

"Oh yes, she's all mine,"  _Like you're going to be_ , "Makkachin is my darling baby girl," Viktor cooed, running his long-fingered hands over his poodle's fluffy ears while she panted happily.  

"I had a poodle, he was a toy-sized poodle, named Momo," Yuuri offered, but his dimples went away and he looked sad; Viktor hated it.  

"What happened to Momo?" 

"Ah, w-well, Momo was 17 when he passed away in his sleep. My parents got him for me when I was four, so I grew up with him." 

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." And Viktor meant it, he would do anything to take the sadness from his darling boy's face. Perhaps he would buy Makkachin a little sibling, for Yuuri to coddle.  

"So Yuuri...what do you do when you're not helping at your parent's Inn?" 

"O-Oh, ah, n-nothing much. I d-dance." 

"You dance?"  _Oh Mother_ , he was a blessed man.  

"Ballet."  

 _So, so blessed._  

"I would like to see that sometime, my darling," Viktor cooed, stifling his grin as he watched Yuuri blush all over again. God, but he was going to wreck this boy.  

Yuuri shuffled his feet looking anxious all over, "D-Did you want anything, S-Sir?" 

"You may call me Viktor, and I would love to have whatever your favorite dish is, Yuuri." 

"Okay, V-Viktor, I-I'll be right out with that," Yuuri stumbled, bowing slightly, before straightening and walking back towards the kitchen.  

Viktor watched him go, watched his plump, juicy backside quiver and shake with each step-he wanted to bite at each cheek, leaving his mark and ruining his Yuuri for anyone else.   

He got his phone out and texted his local contact in the area:  _"I need a toy-sized poodle puppy, here within the evening. I'll pay $2K USD for the dog and another $3K USD for prompt delivery. Can you help me with_ _this?"_  


	2. Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gifts Yuuri with a poodle puppy, his first courting gift for his future husband.
> 
> Song: 
> 
> Serious by Gwen Stefani

Viktor turned to walk back into the Inn, cradling the tiny poodle puppy in his hands. He had known his Yuuri for a matter of hours, but he wanted to make a good impression. This was, after all, the man he had decided to marry, and first impressions were very important.

Viktor was a changed man. He had dated many people, of all gender and sexuality identities, and it had never turned out well. He was a romantic at heart, not unlike his parents, who had been Tsar and Tsarina of the Bratva before allowing their only, and treasured, son, Viktor, to ascend the throne as Pakhan. He had been trained for the role since childhood, and he wore the mantle well.  
He enjoyed it, but it had its difficulties, like any other job, really. The reason he was even in Hasetsu, after all, was because of all the trouble that had plagued them recently. Viktor had cleaned up every one of his Shestyorka, associates, and Vor’s, made-men’s, recent mistakes…culminating in the untimely execution of one of his previously-trusted Brigadiers. It had been a while since he cried after killing someone, but he had cried that night. Yakov and Otabek had hid this from everyone else, out of their deep-seated respect for Viktor and for his parents, and had sent him off on the plane to ‘rest and relax’.

Well, he would be buying them both diamond rings for this gift, because they had gifted him with his future husband. All of his past partners had been…disappointing. They couldn’t stomach his job. They thought he was too intense. They thought he could be clingy…more like, possessive and insanely jealous. Or they were just using him for his money and power, and it would always be revealed in the end, they couldn’t hide their lack of feelings from Viktor.

He wanted someone who loved him for who he really was, who appreciated him. He wanted someone who would be just as enamored of him as he would be of them. He wanted someone he didn’t have to cling to or be jealous of, because they would worship him unabashedly, as he would worship them in return. He wanted someone to break, that he could recreate more beautiful than before, in his image, how he wished for them to be.

His parents said, when they saw each other, they just knew, that they would be right for each other. They were both members of the Bratva at the time, and his mother had just tortured and executed a spy from an enemy family, all to protect her Pakhan, the man who would become her husband. He had wiped the blood from her cheek and laid a kiss in its wake, and they had been married within the week.

  
That’s how he felt about Yuuri. He just knew. He knew that Yuuri was meant to be his. The boy was gorgeous, unbelievably beautiful. He was lush and curvy, blushing and elegant; he was everything Viktor could ever want in a partner, his eyes, his sex, would never stray. Viktor wanted to see his love’s lips spit-slick, gasping and cherry red, with strings of Viktor’s seed dripping from them. Viktor wanted to press his cock into his darling’s virgin hole until he was crying from the pain and the pleasure, hardly knowing which he was crying for more-for Viktor to stop or to fuck him harder. And if Viktor found his beautiful boy to be anything less than innocent and virginal…he would wash Yuuri anew with the blood of anyone who had dared to lay their disgusting, filthy hands on what belonged to Viktor.

  
Yuuri also seemed quiet and submissive-fucking perfect, perfect for Viktor to mold into a lovely creature fit to be on his arm. And then there were the perks; he seemed to have a kind and serving nature, lovely, and he loved poodles, perfect. Viktor was sure once he had seduced Yuuri’s heart and body, that the shy, young man would never be able to turn away from him, even if he had trouble accepting his job at first.

Viktor needed someway to claw his path back to the untouchable, emotional pedestal he had been on before everything had gone to Hell. He needed to fucking rest and fucking relax. He needed love, true love. And he decided that Yuuri was the one to bring all of this into his life. Yuuri blessed Victor by existing.

So, it was decided. It was all wrapped up in a pretty package, with a bow on top. Viktor would woo and marry Yuuri. And this all started by making a great first impression. So, he grabbed the tiny poodle close and went back inside the Inn to present his intended with his first courting gift.

*~~~*

His darling, precious Yuuri hadn’t even known how to accept his gift. He had watched gorgeous tears well up in Yuuri’s eyes, looking wondrous as he held the squirming poodle puppy in his hands, not even thinking the adorable creature was to be his own until Viktor said so-he hadn’t even dared to ask; Viktor’s darling was selfless, how quaint, how wonderful. Viktor was sure he would never be able to find anyone who replicated the perfection that he had found in his Yuuri, let alone within the short hours they’d known each other.

“Viktor, t-this is, I can’t, I don’t know…” If Yuuri was thinking of trying to refuse Viktor’s gift, he relented as soon as the tiny poodle whimpered in his hands and licked Yuuri’s red cheek, “Thank you, V-Viktor, thank you so much, I-I don’t know how I can ever repay you, and I don’t know how you can be so kind to me, you don’t even know me and-“

Viktor placed his finger over Yuuri’s lips, silencing his anxious babbling, “It makes me happy to see you happy, darling. Now what will you name him?”

“Well…would it be weird to name him…Viktor? We’d call him Vicchan. Since you, well, since you gave him to me, I will want to remember you whenever I see him.”

“I think that would be a lovely name, solnyshko. Though, you’ll never have to remember me by anything, because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh, that’s great, Viktor, you’re moving to Japan?”

Viktor laughed, a quiet, elegant laugh, “No, my dear, you’ll be moving to Russia, with me, when I’m ready to go home.”

“What?!”


	3. ...Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a minor setback in his several-hours-long courtship of Yuuri. It seems that Yuuri is not as interested in Viktor as Viktor is with Yuuri.
> 
> Song: 
> 
> ...Ready For It? by Taylor Swift

Viktor blinked as the beautiful boy before him shrieked and clutched the small poodle puppy in his arms so tightly to his chest the little poodle whined. Well this was not how he had expected his declaration to go. Maybe his love was just startled by the strength and quickness of his own developing feelings for Viktor, perhaps Yuuri didn't know how to handle those emotions, since, hopefully, he had never felt them for another person before. So, Viktor thought he'd try to gentle the skittish boy, laughing softly and cooing, "Of course, I was just joking, solnyshko." 

Yuuri settled and immediately checked over the whining puppy still in his arms, murmuring softly in Japanese to the tiny poodle while Viktor looked on fondly-his love was so sweet!  

"So, shall we get Vicchan settled in, then? Where should I put his things?" 

"His...his t-things?" 

"Yes, of course, my dear. You don't think I'd just dump this precious angel on you without anything to care for him? Leaving him bereft like a street urchin? Oh, you must think me so cruel to assume I'd do such a thing!" Viktor dramatically wailed, before turning to grab an intimidatingly large box that had been inconspicuously sitting by the pair's table after Vicchan had arrived.  

"Look, see, Yuuri! I've gotten him everything he'll need right now! I mean, the collar couldn't be fitted with real diamonds on such short notice, but he can manage with crystals for now, hmm? We will fix this travesty soon enough, though, don't you worry, little darling," Viktor cooed at the puppy, patting at his small, fluffy ears, and holding up a ridiculously decadent looking dog collar for Yuuri to inspect.  

The dog collar was pale blue leather, burnished with rose gold designs and set with sparkling crystals in the rose gold swirls, like tiny shooting stars and galaxies. It was beautiful. It was ridiculously expensive looking. It entirely overwhelmed Yuuri.  

The leash matched the collar, looking to be made of the same, expensive materials. The dog bed Viktor took from the box was plush Sherpa and what looked, and felt, like real leather on the bottom, colored pale blue to match the collar and leash. The food dishes looked like they were made out of real crystal and rose gold. Even the small toys looked expensive, delicately embroidered plush animals, and replicas of stars and planets made from rawhide.  

Yuuri quietly stuttered but started leading Viktor away from the public dining room and to the private area where his family resided in the inn. Viktor set out all of Vicchan's things in Yuuri's small bedroom, as directed, worried over Yuuri's silence, though he knew his boy was quiet. Yuuri was sitting on the floor, holding Vicchan in his arms, staring rather dazedly at the poodle's belongings now in residence in his bedroom, when Viktor turned and crawled sensuously over to the boy.  

Viktor cupped Yuuri's chin with his hand, tilting his head seductively, and purred, "Let's get to know each other, Yuuri, I want to know everything about you. What do you like to do aside from Ballet? Do you have any lovers? Tell me everything, darling." 

But Yuuri spooked again and scooted back, away from Viktor's hand, and blurted, "I'm pretty sure all of Vicchan's things cost more than everything in my bedroom." 

"We can remedy that, my dear, tell me what you want and it will be yours. We can start by replacing that drab bedding of yours with some nice, silk sheets, hmm? And of course, we will be removing those disgusting posters...you don't need other men to look at now," Viktor finished darkly, jealously, looking at the posters of male ballet dancers in various poses all around the bedroom walls.  

Yuuri didn't seem to hear him, shaking his head and mumbling, "Why are you doing this? You don't even know me." 

Viktor pushed himself closer to Yuuri again, backing him into the corner of his room, while Vicchan started nosing at Yuuri's sweater from where he still sat in the boy's arms. Viktor loomed over Yuuri, caging him in with his arms, and whispered, "Oh, my darling, my solnyshko, I'll get to know you, and you'll know all of me. You'll see." 

Yuuri's eyes widened, his breath hitched, and Viktor couldn't tell if the boy even knew he was doing it, but he had tilted his face up, lining their lips up directly for a kiss so that all Viktor would have to do is push his lips forward an inch and they'd be locked in a passionate embrace. Viktor leaned in further so that his lips brushed Yuuri's when he next spoke, "Now tell me, sweetheart, do you have any lovers that I need to take care of?" 

"No, n-no, I've never..." Yuuri broke off, for some inexplicable reason panting against Viktor's mouth now though their lips hadn’t yet met, his pupils dilating. Mother Russia, Viktor was so fucking blessed. So. Blessed.  

"Oh, that's so good to hear, my darling, and now, tell me, who's taken your first kiss from those delicious lips?" 

"No one-mfph-" Viktor heard ringing bells, he would really be able to make Yuuri all his own.  

Yuuri was interrupted as Viktor crashed their lips together finally, breaking the heated tension between them, taking Yuuri's first kiss delightedly as his own. Yuuri's lips were clumsy where they met his, he didn't even kiss back at first, probably in shock. But then, Yuuri's lips opened and he whimpered, seeming overwhelmed. Viktor pushed his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, seizing the opportunity his open lips presented, and groaned in his throat as Yuuri whined with the penetration. Suddenly, Vicchan started yipping loudly from his spot in Yuuri's arms, and they broke apart to look down at the small poodle.  

Yuuri startled, and stood so fast he almost banged his head into Viktor's chin. He stepped around Viktor's kneeling position on the floor, facing the corner he had been in, and bolted from the room before the Russian man could stop him, mumbling a hasty, "I'll take Vicchan on a walk," on his way out the door.  

Viktor's brow furrowed, feeling irritation well up inside. He was not used to being denied-ever. He did not deal well with interruptions where his lovers were concerned, and especially not his Yuuri, whom he was sure would be his future husband. He knew the small poodle was very young, and likely needed to go on frequent trips outside to relieve himself, so it was difficult to focus his anger on the tiny creature. So, Viktor focused his anger on himself instead. He couldn't be sure, but he thought maybe he had somehow fucked up. Why had Yuuri been so desperate to get away from him? Viktor had thought everything was going rather perfectly.  

When he went outside, he couldn't find Yuuri. Yuuri's parents didn't seem to know where he was.  

Later that night, Yuuri startled Viktor where he had been waiting at the door to Yuuri's bedroom. But Yuuri only slipped into his bedroom and slammed and locked the door in Viktor's face, denying the sleepover he offered.  

Viktor felt dejected. What the fuck was happening. He had never been rejected before. He was entirely unfamiliar with this, and it wasn't something he wanted to ever be familiar with. What had he done wrong? And why was his quiet, shy, submissive Yuuri rejecting him so cruelly? This didn't bode well for Viktor's plans to make Yuuri into something all Viktor's own. He sighed and cracked his knuckles. This was just day one. There would be day two and day three and countless days ahead of those for him to turn this all around and make Yuuri his own. Maybe this was how his virginal boy had remained so after all, playing coy like this, so Viktor could hardly complain-much.  

Viktor got out his phone again, and texted his local contact once more:  _"I need that dog collar set with real diamonds, no imitation crystals for my darling will do. Fix it, tomorrow, and I'll pay another $5_ _K USD. I want it slathered and dripping in big, beautiful diamonds, only the best. And I need the info. f_ _or a florist in the area, I want_ _bouquets and garlands of blue roses here by tomorrow, enough to fill a room. I'll pay any cost."_  

He put his phone away and hummed thoughtfully to himself for a moment, he didn't want to forget anything where his darling solnyshko was concerned, after all. He texted his local contact once more,  _"Oh, and another thing. Cancel the prostitutes I know you were planning_ _to_ _send tomorrow to_ _cheer me, I'll be just fine."_ He had Yuuri now. He didn't want to stick his dick in some meaningless hole now, only his Yuuri would do. The thought of touching someone else intimately almost made his stomach roll in nausea now. His Yuuri had already turned him inside out in a matter of the few hours he'd known him. Viktor was such a blessed man.  

"I'll see you tomorrow, my Yuuri," Viktor called through the shut door of his beloved's bedroom, "I'll be dreaming of you tonight, darling." 

He would indeed. He made his way to the room where he was staying and laid down on his empty bed, thinking Makkachin was probably still soaking up attention from all the guests downstairs. She'd find her way back in the night.  

He shut his eyes and reached his hand down towards his already thickening sex, thinking of his Yuuri. His innocent, virginal boy, on his knees, begging to be wrecked by Victor's cock. What would his hole look like? Would it be hairless and smooth? Would it be darker around the edges, where the muscles rippled into a pucker? Would he squirm and cry in delight when Victor ate him out with his greedy lips and tongue? Would he sob when Victor fucked into his virgin hole, busting his spokes, popping his cherry, and ruining him for any other man? 

Viktor came with Yuuri's name on his lips and wiped himself off with a silk handkerchief from his overnight bag. And when he did dream, he dreamt of Yuuri. His Yuuri.  


	4. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets the Katsuki family. 
> 
> Song: 
> 
> Crash by Gwen Stefani

The next morning, things had not improved for Viktor. Turns out, in a small, relatively isolated town like Hasetsu, it was impossible to have hundreds of blue roses delivered overnight, no matter how much money he offered. He doubted he would have been able to make something like that possible, even in a larger city like Tokyo or home in St. Petersburg, Russia. But he had hoped, and it looked like the soonest all the blue roses he had requested be delivered would arrive would be in three days.  

He found himself in a similar situation with the diamonds he had wanted rightfully bestowed upon the young poodle, Vicchan's, collar and leash overnight. That amount of work and obtaining the quantities of diamonds requested, would take at the very least a week to put together.  

Viktor was not pleased, at all. So much for rest and relaxation. He was stressed and upset. How was he supposed to court his lovely Yuuri without spectacular gifts and shows of his affection? He felt rather like a useless failure, he couldn't do this much for his intended, what a fool he was.  

He rose early, and after seeing the news of the delays for all his requests via text message first thing, he got dressed in one of his finer suits-still determined to make a good impression on his paramour, even if he was coming to Yuuri like a penniless buffoon without gifts this morning. He went to Yuuri's door and tapped on the wooden frame and when there was no answer, not even any noise from Vicchan inside, he slowly pushed the door open and peeked his head into the room. The room was empty of Yuuri and Vicchan.  

Viktor sighed and made his way downstairs to the public dining area. Yuuri, Vicchan, and even Makkachin all appeared to be missing from the Inn. There was a waitress serving in Yuuri's stead this morning. Her name was Mari, and she looked rather rough around the edges, unlike the soft, sweet Yuuri. Mari had bleached tips to her hair, multiple piercings, a pack of cigarettes rolled into her shirt sleeve for quick access, and many, colorful tattoos decorating her exposed forearms and neck. If Viktor didn't know any better he would think she was Yakuza.  

He hadn't yet met the owners of the Inn, and Mari was the first person aside from Yuuri that worked at the Inn that had shown themselves in the public dining area. When he asked about Yuuri, Mari's face went hard and she said, "My _brother_ , left early this morning, probably to get away from your ridiculous attention." 

Viktor’s jaw went slack, "What?" 

"Yuuri is shy, and he doesn't like when people single him out like you've done. And you're not going to be able to get him to like you with all your bullshit gifts anyway. Why would Yuuri be anything but embarrassed if you had really managed to fill our dining room or his bedroom with fucking blue roses?" 

"Wait...how could you, unless...you're Katsuki-San, my contact while I'm staying here if I need anything? You're who I've been texting?" 

"Yes," Mari hissed, glancing at the other patrons in the dining room who seemed to be ignoring Viktor and herself so far, "And the only reason I went along with getting that little poodle for Yuuri is because he misses Momo terribly, and I knew it would make him happy to have a new poodle; but all your other requests are ridiculous. And why have you decided to target Yuuri anyway? Are you trying to get into his pants or something? Because I'm not going to let that happen. He's not some whore for your amusement." 

Viktor felt affronted. How dare she? 

"Listen, Katsuki-San, first of all, I've decided to court Yuuri because he's perfect and I'm going to marry him," Viktor continued even though Mari scoffed and made a disbelieving noise at the Russian's declaration, "Secondly, even if you disagree with our relationship-"  

"What relationship?" Mari snorted, interrupting Viktor again, "You don’t even know him! This is fucking ridiculous, I'm going to tell our parents what's been going on, and they'll set this bullshit straight." 

"I know you may be Yakuza, but I'm the Pakhan of the St. Petersburg, Nikiforov Bratva, and you and your family can't just tell me what to do. Yuuri wants me too, you'll see." 

"Yeah, uh-huh, we'll see. Come on, pretty boy, time to meet your future in-laws then," Mari laughed, tugging Viktor up by the hand and leading him out of the public dining area and into a small room behind the kitchen area on the first floor.  

Mari pushed Victor though the doorway into the small room where two bespectacled people sat in a cozy office-setting. The room held a desk, a coffee table, and two armchairs. It had a western-style fireplace set into one side of the far wall, where a fire was crackling merrily to keep the chill from the snow outside away from the room and its inhabitants. There were large, hanging murals on the walls, with beautifully painted scenes of Japan's mountains and beaches.  

"Oyabun, Okaasan, Wakagashira, Otousan, this is Viktor Nikiforov, the Pakhan from St. Petersburg that the Tokyo family branch arranged to stay with us for a while." 

"Ah, Nikiforov-Sama, it's lovely to meet you," the woman greeted cheerfully from her seat behind the desk.  

Viktor stood rather frozen just inside the room...Yuuri's parents were the Oyabun, family boss, and Wakagashira, first lieutenant, of the branch of Yakuza that covered this district of Japan?! He had been so convinced his Yuuri was an innocent... well, at least his darling was innocent where his virginity was concerned. And perhaps this was for the best? Maybe this would make it easier for his intended to accept his career.  

"I'm very happy to be meeting you both as well," Viktor responded, in a bit of a daze.  

"Okaasan, he's been trying to date Yuuri since he got here just last night, he says he wants to marry him. He's the one that gave Yuuri the poodle puppy. He was trying to buy Yuuri’s affections," Mari said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms irritably from behind Viktor’s shoulder.  

But the couple just laughed, and before Viktor’s hackles could rise defensively again, the woman chuckled, "Oh Nikiforov-Sama, good luck with that, dumpling, our shy Yuuri has always had a rather hard head where any romance is concerned. And I sincerely doubt even you'll be able to charm him into dating you, let alone marrying you. And we certainly won't be allowing you to take our darling baby back to Russia with you when the time comes for you to leave," she finished with a rather frightening, murderous glint in her previously warm, brown eyes.  

"And really, where are your manners, Mari, you didn't introduce us properly, did you?" The woman tutted.  

"I am Katsuki Hiroko, and this is Katsuki Toshiya, my husband, we are Yuuri and Mari's parents, as you know, and we also run the Katsuki-family branch of the Yakuza. You may address us each as Hiroko-San, Toshiya San, and Mari-San respectively, so that you don't get confused," Hiroko explained in a kind, motherly tone, while Viktor’s mind tried to wrap itself around this powerful creature-motherly one moment, and frighteningly murderous the next.  

Viktor cleared his throat, trying to retain any sort of control over this situation while hoping to impress Yuuri's parents into letting him court their son, "I'm honored to be introduced to you all, Hiroko-San, Toshiya-San, and Mari-San," Viktor continued even though Mari snorted rudely when he said her name, "And I appreciate your kindness in allowing me to stay here while I search for some rest and relaxation," he chuckled charmingly, "I hope you'll allow me to court your beloved Yuuri while I'm here? I have only the best of intentions in my affections for him, I can assure you." 

Hiroko looked over Viktor appraisingly, "Alright, Nikiforov-Sama, I'll give you leave to court our Yuuri, but if, and when, he decides he doesn't want you, then you will respect his wishes and leave him be. And, you need to know, Yuuri is not involved with our Yakuza family at all. He chose to only work in the public-facing avenue of our Inn when he came of age, and we have allowed his choice to stand out of respect for his aversion to our criminal involvement. And, if you hurt him, in any way, then your standing as a Pakhan won't save you from our family," Hiroko finished, almost cheerfully.

Viktor hid his terrified shudder; this woman was frightening-and it had been a long while since he had felt anything remotely close to fear.  

He also internally groaned as he processed everything Hiroko had said; it wouldn't do him any favors that Yuuri knew of his family's Yakuza branch, because he apparently didn't want to be involved in a criminal organization. He really did have his work cut out for him, but it would all be worth it; true love was always worth it.  


	5. Wind It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor regroups and tries to come up with a new plan to woo Yuuri.
> 
> Song:
> 
> Wind It Up by Gwen Stefani

Okay. Alright. Well then. So... So, Viktor needed to regroup and come up with a new strategy to persuade his darling to marry him, and to be happily whisked off to Russia where they would live a happily ever after life of crime as the Tsar and Tsarina of the Bratva.  

Viktor did not want to end up in the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, weighed down with cement shoes or some other equally unpleasant bullshit.  

And while Viktor did enjoy his lovers having some fire to them, he was not into forcing anyone to be with him romantically or otherwise; He truly wanted to be wanted, for who and what he was, unequivocally. He had thought Yuuri was this innocent thing, compliant, and lovely; that Viktor could keep Yuuri around his palatial mansion in Russia like a pretty doll, enjoying his company when desired and appreciating the Japanese boy's lovely ornamentation in his otherwise lacking life. Clearly, Viktor needed to rethink this and reevaluate how he would proceed going forward. Yuuri was innocent in some ways but not so in others, or at least, his family certainly wasn't innocent.  

And, obviously Yuuri had some opinions on Viktor so far, because the boy was actively avoiding him, lending to a lack of affection as well as some fight, some spitfire, because he not only had an opinion but was willing to act on his feelings-to hide from Viktor. Damn it all. How had Viktor fucked up so horribly so very quickly?! 

He had come to Japan for rest and relaxation. He really needed to find real life and true love. He had been neglecting those for far too long, all of his focus had been on the Bratva. And the first chance he really had at finding life and love, he had already fucked up.  

But...maybe he hadn't ruined everything for good...he needed some advice.  

Christophe, one of his best friends, was a pretty, Swiss tart belonging to a mafia family; Or more specifically, to the Chao pho, godfather, of the largest branch of the Thai mafia, Phichit Chulanont. The charismatic man, Phichit, was bubbly, cheerful, and frighteningly deadly. He was of Thai descent, while most of the Chao pho in Thailand tended to be of Chinese descent, also unlike the leader of the second largest branch in Thailand, Seung-gil Lee, who was South Korean, and who presided over his own crime family along with his pretty playthings, Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji.  

Christophe had been working as a prostitute in Paris when Phichit had met him, while on a business trip. It had been lust and love at first sight for the pair. Phichit had bought Christophe from his pimp and took him home to Thailand, where he had yet to marry the tart, but kept him around like a spoiled pet. Christophe was very happy with this lifestyle, and had been pleasant company to Victor upon the occasions that required him to travel and meet with his global associates.  

Seung-gil Lee did not share his toys, he didn't play well with others, really; But Phichit was generous, and allowed Christophe to roam and indulge himself as he pleased.  

Christophe was good at relationships, he could help Victor figure this mess he had made out.  

 **Silver Fox** : Bonjour, Christophe...I may have gotten myself into a situation of sorts, that I could use your advice with.  

 **Swiss Chocolate Darling** : Bonjour, ma chérie~ It's been so long, what is troubling the great Viktor Nikiforov, hmm? 

 **Silver Fox** : I've met my future husband, he just doesn't know it yet.  

 **Swiss Chocolate Darling** : Oh...Viktor, what did you do?! Did you fuck it up? 

 **Silver Fox** : Why would you assume that? 

 **Swiss Chocolate Darling** : Well, you said you needed advice, and last time you actually pursued someone who didn't immediately hop on your cock, they turned out to be all righteous and goody two-shoes and you had to nix them... 

 **Silver Fox** : So, his parents are the Oyabun and Wakagashira of the branch of Yakuza that covers Kyushu.  

 **Swiss Chocolate** **Darling:** Viktor! You've fucked up. I mean, shit, only you would set your sights on a boy who's literally unattainable. You and your fucking expensive ass taste, I swear.  

 **Silver Fox** : Okay, so not helping, like at all, you dick.  

 **Swiss Chocolate Darling** : I have a dick~ 

 **Silver Fox:**  Are you going to help me or not? I swear, Christophe, I will tell Phichit about the time you ruined his favorite pair of Manolo's by jacking off all over them. Doesn't he still think his hamsters chewed them up and you threw them away? 

 **Swiss Chocolate Darling** : Okay, so here's what you do. Don't go in all half-cocked like I know you do. Get to know this boy. Like actually get to know him. Ask him questions about himself and shit. Find out what he likes to do. DON'T BE EXTRA! And don't let your inner salty bitch come out to play.  

 **Silver Fox:**  I swear Christophe...if you were anyone else, and I didn't fucking love you...you know I let *no one else* talk to me like this. I mean shit.  

 **Swiss Chocolate Darling** : Awh, and I love you too, ma chérie~ And I know for a fact that little Yura walks all over you in his cheetah-print trash and you let him.  

 **Silver Fox** : He's my cousin... 

 **Swiss Chocolate Darling:**  So, let me know how it all works out, gorgeous. I'm always here for sad-day blowjobs if you need a pick-me-up <3  

Viktor took a moment to glance at his unopened messages from Yura, now that Christophe had brought the teen up.  

 **Puma Tiger Scorpion** : Hey, dickhead, where are you?! 

 **Puma Tiger Scorpion** : Seriously, Vitya, wtf happened? Beka says you're not even in Russia?! 

 **Puma Tiger Scorpion** : Yakov won't tell me what's going on. If someone fucked you up... WTF did you do, Viktor! Seriously, are you like okay and shit? Nobody will tell me anything, even though I'm fucking 19 now, damn it, they treat me like I'm a fucking child.  

 **Puma Tiger Scorpion** **:**  IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE I WILL FUCKING CUT IT OUT OF SOMEONE WITH MY KNIVES!!! 

 **Puma Tiger Scorpion** : You're such a fucking dumbass. Come home, asshole. It's fucking with me.  

Viktor sighed, he did owe Yuri an explanation. His cousin was really like a little brother to him. He shouldn't have run off without telling Yura what was going on. And of course Yakov and Otabek would try to protect his reputation and privacy by keeping his mini vacation from everyone, including Yuri.  

 **Silver Idiot:** Yura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. I'm in Kyushu, Japan, in a small town. I'm just trying to get over all the bullshit I had to clean up. I'll be back...soon(?)   

 **Puma Tiger Scorpion** : Fuck you.  

 **Silver Idiot** : I love you too, Yura. 

 **Puma Tiger Scorpion** : Whatever, asshole.  

Alright so...get to know Yuuri. Viktor could do that.  

He wandered back out from his room, where he had collected himself after that unexpected meeting with Yuuri's family, and into the public dining area once more. Mari was there, scowling at him, but he sauntered over to her and asked where Yuuri was again.  

"Fuck you, Nikiforov," Mari spat irritably.  

"Ah, ah, ah...you have to play nice for now. Your parents did say I was allowed to court your little brother. So...tell me where he is so I may do just that." 

"Well, since you scared him away from the Inn, he's probably at Minako's dance studio. That's generally where he goes to hide. And maybe I have to play nice for now, but I don't have to like you, and I don't fucking like you." 

Viktor hummed, keeping his steadily rising irritation to himself. No reason to start a war over his Yuuri...yet.  

Viktor made his way outside and got to Minako's studio, which was over a bar she apparently also ran, by asking the locals to point him to "Minako's". He spoke decently conversational Japanese, his family did have a fair amount of dealings with the Yakuza. But, he preferred English when dealing with the Yakuza and other global crime syndicates, just to be utterly clear about whatever they were discussing.  

When Viktor went into the bar, a half-way drunk Minako told him he could find Yuuri upstairs in the studio. She seemed like the kind of woman who, if she were sober, would be more protective over Yuuri, so Viktor would have to watch out for her, but right now, she was distracted, watching figure skating on the television with several empty glasses of alcohol by where she was leaning haphazardly over the bar, ignoring all of her other patrons.  

Viktor went up the stairs and found himself in a short, dark hallway. There was a door to the left, that was shut and had a peephole; He assumed it was an apartment where Minako must live. To the right was a door with a small window that allowed him to look into the room. Yuuri was dancing in a fairly large, brightly lit studio. In the far corner of the studio were Makkachin and Vicchan, curled up on what appeared to be Yuuri's discarded jacket. They looked precious together, even if they were acting little better than stray ragamuffins from the street, sleeping on a jacket on the floor.  

And Yuuri... _oh Mother_ , Yuuri. The curvy boy was dressed in threadbare leggings, dotted with holes and tears, and a cut-off crop top...and he was dancing like a sensual goddess. He looked like an experienced exotic dancer. He was certainly not doing ballet. The boy was rolling his hips, running his hands all over his luscious curves, and even smacked his own ass at one point.  

When Yuuri bent double, shook his ass, and rolled his body back up, Viktor felt his heart actually pause it's beating in his chest. Was he drooling? He definitely had an erection to deal with now.  

But also...anger was coursing through him. What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Yuuri had said he was an innocent, sexually...this did not look innocent. Had someone taught Yuuri how to move his body in these ways, between the sheets? Had a lover ran their hands over Yuuri's body like the boy was doing to himself now? 

Viktor was breathing heavily, conflicted as his anger rose, wanting to find whoever had soiled his Yuuri and murder them horrifically...and Viktor also had a raging hard-on. Viktor shook his head and leaned back against the wall opposite the windowed door, where he still had a view of Yuuri, and started palming his bulge through his pants. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he had ever acted so appallingly, in public at least. But Yuuri seemed to undo him in so many ways. Viktor wasn't used to strong emotions coursing through him like this. And the last time he had actually had an erection in public like this to deal with, it had been at the hands of Christophe, who was, admittedly, very talented.  

Viktor gasped as he fondled himself particularly rough and threw his free arm over his eyes, not able to bear thinking of or witnessing the depths of his own depravity, or the depravity of Yuuri's erotic dancing in the studio.  

The pounding music stopped. Viktor jerked himself away from the wall and immediately took his hands off his crotch. He cleared his throat, straightened his tie, and tried to adjust his erection as much as possible so that it wasn't so obviously visible. But...Viktor was large...he took his suit jacket off and held it in front of his waist, folded neatly over his arm-this should do for now to cover his large problem.  

The door creaked open and Makkachin and Vicchan bounded out of the studio, barking cheerfully and jumping all over Viktor’s legs, begging for pets.  

"Viktor? What are you doing here?" 

"Yuuri! I-I just came to see you. I wanted to see you dance. I wanted to...um, to learn more about you?" 

Yuuri exhaled a soft, ‘Oh,’ and his face turned bright red, while he stared intently at his feet.  

"Yuuri, would you...would you like to accompany me to lunch?" Viktor tried again, desperately-please, please let Yuuri just have lunch with him.  

"Alright, w-we can, I can, l-let's have lunch, then." 

Excellent. Viktor had just gotten his second wind. He could do this. Everything would work out. He just knew it. True love conquered all, after all.  

Lunch. And then marriage. Viktor was ready.  


	6. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor encounters numerous roadblocks on his path to marriage after lunch.
> 
> Song:
> 
> A Tales of Sleeping Prince from Oh! Sketra!!! Yuri!!! On Ice/Original Skate Song Collection

Viktor found himself trailing after Yuuri rather like the stray ragamuffins he had internally classified Vicchan and Makkachin as earlier. Yuuri was walking back to the Inn to drop off the poodles and change out of his worn athletic clothes before he accompanied Viktor to lunch. And Viktor was having some sort of internal crisis while following Yuuri back to the Inn. 

He...had never attempted to romance someone before without just heaping luxurious gifts upon them, or without sharing his profound affections openly and dramatically as he was wont to do. Clearly, neither of those would get him anywhere positive with Yuuri. He knew that now. Yuuri was shy. Yuuri was stubbornly shy. Yuuri would run from him if Viktor did any of that, he knew that now. But what Viktor didn't know now, was how he should go about trying to romance his future husband. 

Viktor had also never actually romanced anyone with the intention to court them and marry them. He really hadn't thought it would be this complicated. It was true love, he was sure...so then, why did it seem like there were so many roadblocks already in the path of their happily ever after? Viktor had toyed with the idea of simply sweeping Yuuri off to Russia with him in the night, wooing the boy, and eloping in a grand gesture of Viktor's eternal love and undying affections for Yuuri; but when he had found out who Yuuri's family was, who they really were, well...he knew he was not invincible and he certainly didn't want to get himself tortured or murdered while he was supposed to be on vacation resting and relaxing. 

So, what to do, what to do? Viktor didn't even have the heart to show a smug smile off to the ever-grumpy Mari when Yuuri told her that he would be going out to lunch with Viktor after he changed his clothes. He simply sat by a table and rested his head on his arms, in an uncharacteristically open show of exhaustion. That was why he was in Hasetsu, Japan after all, he was supposed to rest and relax, damnit. But so far, in the nearly 48 hours he'd been in Hasetsu, he'd not been able to rest or relax. 

He had found the love of his life, his husband- _future_ husband, which was exhilarating, but also came along with its' own set of stressors. Viktor rather felt like a handsome, courageous knight, trying to rescue his prince from an evil castle so that they could ride off into the sunset on Viktor's mighty steed and live happily ever after, preferably with lots of adorable babies with heart-shaped smiles and pretty, brown eyes. 

Viktor felt like he was up against...a hedge of briars (Yuuri's shyness), a dragon (Yuuri's family), a troupe of goblins (Yuuri's past romances, because there was no way that boy could dance like that without having ANY sexual or romantic experience), and finally, a dastardly spinning wheel (Viktor's true career and Yuuri's seemingly-high morals) upon which his love would prick his delicate finger and fall into a spelled sleep that Knight Viktor would wake him from with a passionate kiss. 

"Viktor, are you alright?" Yuuri suddenly spoke above where Viktor had been resting with his head on his arms on the table.

Viktor jumped only slightly, and straightened himself up, standing quickly and startling Yuuri backwards- _could he do nothing right by his love_?

"Of course, I'm fine, Yuuri. How sweet of you to check on me, my darling, but I'm alright. Are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, where would you like to go?"

"Er-well, I don't know what the good places are around here, I haven't been here that long."

"Oh, I'm sorry Viktor, you're right. Well, what sounds good to you?"

"Anything you like is fine by me, love. How about we go to your favorite place?"

"Well, that would be here," Yuuri chuckled.

Viktor felt his heart sink- _he couldn't work his romance magic on Yuuri while one of the fire-breathing dragons, Mari,_ _watched_ _over them, nostrils simmering with smoke, from the corner of the dining room._

"But you're a tourist, right? So, I can take you to one of our local ramen places, each region has their own version of ramen, you know."

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Viktor internally sighed in relief, hustling after Yuuri out the door as he felt Mari's glare at his back. 

As they walked through the town, Viktor reached over to try and lace his fingers with Yuuri's but the boy blushed and stuttered something shrill he couldn't parse out, and firmly tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket.  _Well, that went well. Fuck_.

"So, I'm really happy you agreed to accompany me to lunch, Yuuri," Viktor tried, wanting to break the somewhat awkward silence between them as they sat at the short counter that ran around the kitchen where the cooks were preparing their piping-hot bowls of ramen fresh for them while they watched. 

"I-I just thought it would be nice to get to know you, Viktor, because um..."

"Because...?"

"Well, that is, because-you've been kind of weird since you arrived yesterday? And it k-kind of freaked me out, you know? But I thought you do seem like a nice person and I didn't want you to feel lonely while you stayed in Hasetsu, so I wanted to give you another chance."

"You thought...I was being weird?"

"Well yeah, I mean, that was really generous and nice of you to give me Vicchan, but then you k-kissed me and-" Yuuri broke off, his whole face blushing red, "-and all the p-pet names, they're kind of weird and-" Yuuri shook his head a bit, before clearing his throat and continuing, "What I mean to say is, I'm sorry for any uh misconceptions I may have given you, for if I mislead you in some way; but you seem like a nice person and I wanted to give you a chance to get to know you and become your friend, since you seem really lonely. And my parents said you were here because you needed some rest and relaxation, and I felt bad for you, so-"

"Thank-thank you, Yuuri, that's very kind of you," Viktor choked out, before turning his entire focus to the bowl of ramen that had just been placed before him. 

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck._  Viktor was #wrecked. How did he recover from this disaster he had created? His husband- _future_ husband-thought he had been weird?! But somehow was kind enough to  _'give him another chance'?_  He wanted them to be  _friends?_! He was gonna marry this boy.  _Yesterday_. He needed this to work out. He needed to fix this bullshit. And where was his sweet, submissive Yuuri now? How could he break this stubborn boy now? Would he ever get his pretty arm candy?!

Viktor was better than this. He could do better than this. He had clearly been going about this the wrong way. Was he too direct? Or perhaps he hadn't been direct enough? 

Viktor spent the majority of their lunch silently contemplating his next move when his phone started buzzing frantically in his pocket and Yuuri's coincidentally started buzzing on the counter manically at the same time. 

Viktor checked his phone and...  _he_ _just couldn't even anymore_. He had literally no idea how to recover from his. He could guess who was contacting his Yuuri now. 

 **Swiss Chocolate** **Darling:** Viktor! Mon dieu! You want to marry YUURI KATSUKI?! I was telling Phichit about your relationship troubles and he figured out the boy you must be talking about is Yuuri. Viktor, that's Phichit's best friend-like, they've been friends since they were babies, their families frequently worked together. You're so fucked, darling, that's not going to happen. Phichit is ridiculously protective of his 'precious Japanese cinnamon roll' and is probably calling him right now to tell him to stay the fuck away from you!

Viktor wanted to bang his head on the counter.  _Repeatedly_. 

Yuuri picked up his phone and had a quick conversation that Viktor tensely listened to as best he could-none of it sounded good. 

When Yuuri hung up, bidding Phichit goodbye with a bashful 'I love you' thrown into the mix, Viktor was seeing red. W _hy was the universe trying so hard to fuck up his happily ever after?!_ Now there was  _*another*_  dragon he had to defeat to get to his prince charming. And now he had to worry about what the ever-loving fuck that 'I love you' had meant?! He knew Phichit and Chris had an open relationship, but still...everyone needed to  _KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF_  of his husband-that is,  _future_  husband. 

"Viktor," Yuuri leaned in and lowered his voice, and Viktor didn't even have a chance to enjoy the closeness this action brought about, "Phichit just called me, he's my best friend, I've known him forever...and he said...he said you were the Pakhan of the Bratva? Phichit said you were a bad guy and to stay away from you? What's going on? Is that true?" 

 _Oh fuck._ It seemed like Viktor would have to plan their wedding after dinner instead, not after lunch as he had originally thought.  _Dinner. And then Marriage._  He had to make it work. His future, adorable children were depending on him. 


	7. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a proposal for Yuuri.
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Crazy by Gnarls Barkley

Viktor sighed. He could do this, he wasn't going to let Phichit or Mari, or anyone, ruin his marriage- _future_  marriage-with Yuuri. They could all fuck right off; Viktor was tougher than they all knew. 

"Yuuri, I think this is a conversation I'd feel more comfortable having in private."

Yuuri hummed and nodded, "Alright, Viktor. Let's take this outside then."

Viktor giggled a bit hysterically but followed Yuuri outside. How many times had he said that very phrase,  _'let's take this outside'_ , most often ending in the murder of his companion for whatever various, negative reasons which had brought them to the Pakhan's attention in the first place. 

They found their way to a bench overlooking the beach, it was rather secluded, and under the shade of a large tree. 

"Yuuri-"

"Viktor-"

Both Yuuri and Viktor tried to speak at once, and both laughed at their simpatico moment. Yuuri gestured for Viktor to go ahead and the Russian cleared his throat before starting. 

"Yuuri, I am the Pakhan of the St. Petersburg, Nikiforov Bratva, that much is true. And I have had dealings with Phichit's organization in the past. Christophe, Phichit's lover, is actually my closest friend; that's probably how Phichit knows of me beyond passing recognition. But, I do not hold any ill intentions towards you or your family, I can promise you that."

"Are you a bad man, Viktor?" Yuuri breathed into the space between them, and Viktor gulped; He swore he saw the boy's lips curl into a playful smirk, while a slight blush dusted his cheeks. 

"I wouldn't call myself a bad man, Yuuri, but I have done bad things. I wouldn't want that to damage your opinion of me though."

"Well, Viktor..." Yuuri practically purred, while Viktor turned all sorts of shades of red- _what the hell was going on, his sweet, shy boy was being so forward?!_

"...my opinion of you isn't that great right now, to be honest, you've been pretty weird since you got here, like I said. But, given my family's career choices, and my best friend's activities, I could hardly let your job hurt what I may or may not think of you."

Viktor released a short breath of relief-finally something to rejoice over! His Yuuri wouldn't shy away from his career, Viktor wouldn't have to deal with that disaster after all. 

"So... what's the worst thing you've ever done? The most bad?" Yuuri giggled.

Viktor's jaw dropped. Well then. Not only was Yuuri supposedly not going to judge him for his job, but the boy wanted...stories? Details? He really needed to get a handle on exactly how _non-innocent_  his virginal boy was. 

"Well, I... the worst?" 

"Mhmm, tell me how bad you can be, Viktor."

Viktor's dick twitched, beginning to harden again.  _Sweet Mother_ , he was going to be replaying that line Yuuri just purred at him like a whore all night while he fucked his own hand. 

"Honestly, the worst thing I've ever done was executing a friend, whom I had trusted. He broke my trust. So, I murdered him. It's why I'm here actually, to 'rest and relax' as they say."

Yuuri huffed, "That's no fun, Viktor. And that's definitely not why Phichit was warning me away from you. I want to know why Phichit thinks you're so awful. What are you hiding? I know I barely know you, but it seems Phichit, who is only an acquaintance of yours, knows something I don't."

Who was this boy? Where was his submissive darling?  _Maybe Viktor could work with this..._

"Well, I suppose Phichit must be speaking about the very public, at least in the crime world's eyes, murder of one of my more recent lovers. Does that sound about right, my Yuuri?" Viktor purred right back at the boy, pushing himself into Yuuri's personal space while he lowered his voice silkily and pouted his heart-shaped mouth just-so. 

Ah. Finally, he was flustering Yuuri just as much as the boy had affected Viktor. Yuuri blushed scarlet and leaned his face away from where Viktor's breath was sweetly fanning across his pink lips. 

"Yes, y-yeah, that sounds like what Phichit was saying. What happened Viktor? Are you a sadist? Do you get off on murdering your lovers? Because if that's what you're into, I don't think I want to get to know you at all."

"No, not at all darling boy. I do not derive my sexual pleasure from murdering or otherwise harming my lovers, quite the opposite, I want my lovers to be enthusiastically consenting and, shall we say, 'hungry' for my physical affections," Viktor broke off with a sultry laugh, "Stas just thought that he was better than everyone else. He thought he was above my career and those I worked with. He thought he could worm his way into my heart, and then into my empire, and fuck things up for me and my family-like he ever had any real authority gifted to him by myself at all," Viktor sneered cruelly.

"I made an example of Stas. It needed to be done. I've had my heart meddled with by many lovers in my past, but never had one tried to meddle with my empire or my family before, and I wanted to be sure it would never happen again."

Yuuri looked contemplative, but hummed and nodded, "I can understand that, Viktor. I'll hold my judgement for now, and I'll tell Phichit to back-off,  _for now,_ " Yuuri emphasized. 

"So, you want to be my friend, Viktor?"

"Well, I'd like to court you, honestly, Yuuri. I apologize for not making my intentions crystal clear to you. I have asked your parent's permission already, this morning."

Yuuri's nose wrinkled cutely, and he frowned, "So that's why you've been so weird? I'm not some doll you can buy or sell Viktor. I don't need you to try to buy my affections with all that expensive bullshit for Vicchan, if that's what that was. And I don't need you to ask my parent's permission to date me or whatever, you can ask me yourself."

Viktor's eyes widened,  _oh Mother_ , had he already fucked up again...? He felt like this would all be so much easier if his Yuuri was really the sweet, shy, innocent,  _submissive_ boy he had met the night before. 

"I-I meant no disrespect, Yuuri, really. I just...you're so, enamoring, you know?"

"Uh, no, I don't know, Viktor, don't lie to me," Yuuri choked, blushing all while trying to sound firm.

"I'm not lying to you, darling, you're fucking gorgeous, surely you know this? And you come off as this, this sweet, gorgeous boy, and it just fucking hit me over the head yesterday when I met you, and I knew you were for me; I had to have you in my life Yuuri. I've been neglecting life and love for so long to build my empire, and now, you've been brought to me on a fucking golden platter, and I'll do whatever it takes to bring you to the wedding altar by my side," Viktor declared, heart sinking a bit at Yuuri's utterly shocked expression- _had he said too much?_  Maybe Yuuri didn't think he meant it? He needed to prove himself to his darling!

"Viktor...you're...that is...are you fucking crazy?!"

"Only if my love for you has made me crazy, my darling Yuuri. You've brought me to my knees, does that make your panties wet? Having the most powerful man in Russia on his knees for you, lovely?" Viktor got off the bench and knelt in front of Yuuri, grabbing the boy's hands in his own, "Yuuri, my sweet boy, will you marry me?"


	8. You Don’t Own Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor settles into life with the Katsuki family. Viktor is only mildly homicidal and Yuuri still won’t marry him. 
> 
> Song:
> 
> You Don’t Own Me (feat. G-Eazy) by Grace

Yuuri looked down at Viktor, where he was still on his knees, and tried very hard not to laugh. He almost felt sorry for this man...almost.

*~~~*

Viktor waited with baited breath for his darling boy’s answer. He thought he saw Yuuri’s luscious lips quirk a bit at the corners in a smile, but it was wiped from his cherubic face as soon as it appeared. Perhaps Viktor should have bought his love a diamond ring before proposing?

“Darling, I know I wasn’t prepared with a ring for you, but we can go out immediately and pick one to your liking?”

Yuuri definitely giggled then, reaching down to pat Viktor’s cheek with something like affection sparkling in his brown eyes.

“Oh, you’re just like my little Vicchan, aren’t you? My little puppy,” Yuuri laughed, before standing and motioning for Viktor to do the same, “Come on, Puppy, you’re going to have to do more than promising me a diamond ring to get what you want.”

Viktor was dumbfounded. What was his sweetheart prattling on about? Had Yuuri called him ‘puppy’? Well...it seemed like Yuuri was being affectionate towards him, even if he hadn’t responded to his proposal yet. And he definitely hadn’t rejected Viktor’s proposal so that was awesome, really. He followed after Yuuri through town, much like a little puppy as his darling had dubbed him.

They ended up back at the Inn and Viktor was shown to the kitchen where there was a tub filled with dirty dishes waiting to be washed. He was startled to see Yuuri’s parents, frightening Yakuza bosses, preparing food to be cooked. And Mari, their surly daughter, also in the kitchen helping prepare tea pots for the tables in the dining room.

“Everyone who wants to be a part of this family helps, Puppy. There’s no job too low for anyone here. So I’m going to start taking orders in the dining room and you’re going to help in the kitchen by washing those dishes,” Yuuri ordered with a steely glint in his brown eyes.

Viktor hardly knew what to think. He felt like every time he interacted with Yuuri his darling boy showed him yet a new side to himself, he was always surprising Viktor and that was something Viktor hadn’t really felt in a pleasant way in a long time. He decided he loved it.

Viktor rolled up his shirt sleeves and went over to the dishes. He had never washed a dish in his life and Mari kept snorting at him every time he dropped a dish into the sink and splashed dirty dish water all down his front, but he tried valiantly and Viktor was sure his efforts were appreciated because Hiroko and Toshiya kept smiling while they worked over the counters.

Makkachin and Vicchan bounded into the kitchen eventually and happily begged many scraps from the Katsuki family. When Viktor was done with the dishes he was told to dry them and put them out on the counter, ready and waiting for fresh, hot food.

He lived for the precious minutes when Yuuri would flit back into the kitchen with their guest’s food orders. He greeted Yuuri with his large, heart-shaped smile every time and was pleased to see Yuuri smiling shyly back at him. He felt like he was making very good progress with his intended.

Eventually, Mari moved past Viktor and out the kitchen door, making sure to shove him with her shoulder as she passed, and took over the dining room. She pushed Yuuri behind her through the kitchen doorway and grumbled, “Go entertain your puppy, he’s already made a mess of this kitchen.”

Yuuri laughed but grabbed Viktor’s hand and pulled him from the kitchen all the same. They went through a back door, exiting the kitchen, where Viktor was surprised to see the sun setting already-how long had he been helping in the kitchen?

“Alright, Puppy, I’m going back to Minako’s bar, would you like to come? You can keep her company in the bar while I dance upstairs.”

“I would love to accompany you anywhere, solnyshko, but I’d prefer to be in your company. Can I not watch you dance again? Your dancing is beautiful.”

Viktor also wanted to find a good opening to ask Yuuri about where exactly he learned to dance like a harlot and order him to not do so in front of anyone else ever again; Viktor thought maybe a good time for that conversation would be back at the dance studio.

“Oh, Puppy, I don’t think you’re ready for that yet. You may either sit with Minako at the bar or be somewhere else, but being around me tonight is not an option,” Yuuri finished firmly.

Viktor gritted his teeth. Why was his love playing hard to get like this?!

“Whatever you say, my Yuuri.”

Viktor got so drunk with Minako that he didn’t remember Yuuri bringing him home or putting him to bed but that must have been what happened because Viktor woke up comfortable in his room at the Inn, all tucked in. His darling boy was the sweetest.

*~~~*

Days passed. And every day had started to pick up a certain rhythm. Viktor would wake up at the crack of dawn with the rest of the Katsuki family. Yuuri, Mari, and now Viktor would open up the hot springs areas and tend to any maintenance or cleaning before the guests arrived. They’d fold the towels they’d cleaned the night before and set them in the towel warmers scattered around the indoor public baths and outdoor hot springs. They’d set out trays with empty tea pots and cups on shelves inside, ready for usage if a guest desired.

This was all done while Hiroko and Toshiya would open up the kitchen for the day and begin food prep for the breakfast crowd. Then one of them would start providing wake up calls to some of the Inn’s guests as requested, and would update all of the guest’s accounts to that morning.

Makkachin and Vicchan had taken to following Yuuri around, not interested in Viktor anymore, much to the Russian’s disappointment.

Yuuri would act as a waiter during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, with Mari helping as necessary. And Viktor would stick to the kitchens, doing whatever tasks Hiroko and Toshiya assigned to him. He was getting pretty good at doing dishes and mopping floors now.

After dinner Yuuri would mysteriously disappear into Minako’s bar, and Viktor would be stuck drinking with her while patrons in the bar seemed to flow in and out seemlessly. Many males would follow Yuuri down the stairs behind Minako’s bar where Viktor was not allowed to go. He never saw Yuuri go upstairs to the dance studios, only downstairs. And while all manner of other men and sometimes women were allowed down the stairs, Viktor never was. He was waiting for Yuuri to trust him. Impatiently waiting. He felt like he’d go crazy if he had to wait much longer. What were all those strange men doing with his Yuuri?!

As more days went by, Viktor noticed that while Yuuri seemed to be blossoming in front of him, calling him ‘puppy’ and seeming to enjoy how Viktor trailed after him like his namesake, confidence quieting his nervous stammers and anxious mannerisms around Viktor, in front of guests or strangers, Yuuri would become a shy, stuttering, blushing mess all over. Viktor hadn’t yet figured out if this was an act or if his darling really was just very shy. If he was just very shy, then that meant Viktor was now included in the boy’s inner circle because Yuuri seemed comfortable around Viktor.

Viktor had also definitely noticed that the Inn seemed to function as headquarters for the entire Yakuza family in the region. He wasn’t sure how he had missed it in the first few days he had been there. He must have been too focused on Yuuri. He was still focused on Yuuri, but had started focusing on other’s interactions with his boy and that’s when he suddenly started to be able to pick out each guest as criminal or civilian. It was very obvious now.

It seemed that the Inn received many shipments of items under the guise of grocery items or materials and supplies for the guests they hosted, but when Viktor was given the task of helping to unload some of these shipments behind the Inn, he found that many of the crates and boxes were never destined for the Inn at all, but would simply be ferried onto other vehicles for delivery elsewhere.

All of the neighboring businesses had representatives that visited Hiroko and Toshiya once a week. They always hosted them at a large dinner table in the private, family dining area. All of the representatives would leave money or goods, like fresh produce or even, once, a live hen, after their meal.

There were also several young women and men that did odd jobs for the Katsuki family inside the Inn and out in the neighborhood, and then would report on their doings to Hiroko and Toshiya while the couple would be chopping vegetables in the kitchen. And some very timid women were to be found staying in guest rooms, but were not guests of the Inn, they helped at the Inn like maids, seemingly working for free, but not under any duress. All of the people seemingly employed by the Katsuki family were happy to be around, and they were all extremely loyal to their employers.

Viktor could see that this crime family functioned very well. And they all seemed to like each other. Not just the blood relatives, but even those they employed. It was...different, than what Viktor was used to. In Russia, he had a few trusted members in his family, but that was really it. Everyone else was an outsider. Everyone else was expendable. He hadn’t really loved in a long time. He hadn’t really lived in a long time.

*~~~*

Viktor hadn’t had any alone time with Yuuri for a couple of weeks. There always seemed to be someone else around the two of them. And Yuuri refused to let Viktor into his room at night, if Viktor was sober enough to remember getting himself home, that was. He still hadn’t seen what it was Yuuri did in Minako’s bar either.

Maybe he really should look into buying Yuuri a diamond ring. Then when Viktor proposed again, his darling would take him seriously.

Viktor was musing over how many carats the main diamond in Yuuri’s engagement ring should be, looking up different options on his phone, when he heard his Yuuri’s voice, giggling, along with the click of high heels on the Inn’s hard floors.

Viktor looked up from his phone to see his Yuuri, who Viktor had thought was getting ready to wait tables for the dinner crowd, walk through the dining room with some strange man on his arm.

And not only was his intended with some random guy, Yuuri was dressed to impress. He was breathtaking. And Viktor hated it. He didn’t want anyone else to ever see his Yuuri looking like this, unless the boy was on his own arm, Viktor’s arm candy.

Yuuri had his hair slicked back, his glasses were gone, and it looked like he had a light layer of makeup on. The boy was wearing skinny jeans that looked like they were painted over his delicious curves, and he was wearing dangerously high, black stilletos. He had topped the outfit off with a black, silky tank top that had the back cut out to reveal a large branch of cherry blossoms tattooed across his upper back, that Viktor had not seen on Yuuri before, even in his crop top.

Yuuri and the man were heading towards a table in the corner of the dining room and Viktor was seeing red. What. The. Fuck. What the actual fuck?! Who the hell was this fucker?! Touching his Yuuri?!

Viktor’s hands started shaking with rage and he dropped his phone onto the table. He grabbed his favorite, golden pistol from the holster he wore under his suit jacket.

Viktor stormed over to the table where his Yuuri was now sitting in a beautiful seiza, even with his stilletos still on, giggling at something the soon-to-be-dead bastard seated next to Yuuri had just said. Viktor growled and aimed the golden barrel of his pistol right at the man’s ugly forehead and Yuuri suddenly spoke to Viktor, though he had seemingly been ignoring the Russian man earlier when he passed Viktor’s table.

“Puppy, I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing whipping that out in my family’s dining room, but our family likes to be hospitable to our guests, not to threaten them.”

Viktor thought it said a lot about the current clientele in the dining room that no one had batted an eye when he pulled his gun out. And the fucker he was pointing the gun at didn’t look scared like he should, he was fucking smiling some shit-eating grin.

“Yuuri. Who the fuck is this?!”

“Daichi-san is my guest this evening. And if you would like to continue staying at this Inn then he is your guest as well. And I hope you don’t make a habit of shooting your guests.”

Viktor holstered his gun but sat stubbornly at the table with them both.

He didn’t say anything else, he certainly did not apologize, and Yuuri and the man continued on as if Viktor weren’t there at all. They were discussing a shipment of some sort, with a delivery expected soon and were haggling over prices equal to hundreds of thousands USD.

What was even going on? Yuuri had never done anything outside of working at the Inn, in the public-facing avenues. Viktor had never seen Yuuri participate in anything that could be criminally inclined. And who knew what the fuck he did at Minako’s bar every night but it wasn’t located at the Inn so it probably wasn’t anything illegal.

And if that man touched his Yuuri’s bare arm one more time...Viktor pulled one of the knives he wore strapped to his forearm from the leather sheath and started playing with it between his fingers, like he had taught Yuri when he was young.

The Russian man moved closer to Yuuri, plastering himself to the boy’s side. The meeting ended quickly after that. And after Yuuri saw his guest out and returned to the table, he clicked his tongue in frustration at the Russian man and made to walk away from Viktor.

Viktor followed Yuuri up to the doorway of his room, where he crowded the boy against the door and growled, “I’m not a docile puppy for you to play with, darling. You’re mine, Yuuri, and I’ll kill to keep it that way.”

Yuuri only laughed and patted Viktor’s face with affection shining in his eyes, “You will be my docile puppy, to play with as I want, if you want to be able to stay here with me. You don’t own me, Puppy, I own you.”

Viktor gritted his teeth and then sighed, hanging his head, “Yuuri, I’ve been trying so hard to be good for you, I love you, so much my darling. I just want you to say you’ll marry me. Is that so much to ask? I don’t know how you can expect me to see other men touch you.”

Yuuri tucked his hand under Viktor’s chin, lifting it, so that their gazes met. Yuuri’s eyes were sparkling with affection and amusement.

“Oh, Puppy, nothing good in life is ever easy to get.”

 


	9. I Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor have a heart-to-heart in the hallway. 
> 
> Song:
> 
> I Did Something Bad by Taylor Swift

Viktor whined in frustration and tried to press his lips against Yuuri’s in a kiss. What would have been the second kiss they’d shared was ruined when Yuuri squeaked and scurried into his room, closing the door in Viktor’s face.

“Yuuri...Yuuri, I just want to talk to you. I can’t stand this anymore.”

Viktor felt angry, beyond frustrated. And his dick was still diamond hard in his pants from seeing Yuuri all sexed up even if he had let some scum touch him. Viktor would be hunting that man down later in the night and taking care of him.

“Can’t stand what?” Yuuri’s muffled voice called from behind the door.

Viktor groaned grabbed his hardness though his pants, trying to force his throbbing sex to calm down, while also attempting to somehow coherently explain himself to Yuuri.

“I feel like you’ve been so distant from me. We’re never alone. I want to get to know you, Yuuri. You’ve said you think it’s too soon for me to tell you that I love you, and for me to want to marry you. You said it was weird. But you’re not even giving me a chance. And I’m trying Yuuri, I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me.”

Viktor sighed and rested his forehead against the wall in defeat. He could see his future children waving sadly at him from behind his closed eyelids. He gave his dick a vicious jerk, his balls aching so badly his fingernails hurt.

“You’re right, Viktor. And I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispered next to Viktor’s ear, causing the man to jump in surprise, he hadn’t heard the door open. He took his hand off his crotch and narrowed his gaze upon the sensual Japanese man that stood before him.

“You’re not the little innocent I thought you were, darling. And it makes me so angry.”

“Why does it make you angry?”

“Because I want to know who taught your body to move like sex when you dance. You’re not a ballet dancer, you dance like a whore. And you were so shy and timid, I thought I could turn you into my trophy wife. You’d be my virginal baby boy and I wanted to wreck you, darling.”

Yuuri giggled, “Puppy, you really were my first kiss. And I really am a virgin. Phichit taught me how to dance like that, and I use those skills to teach others how to dance. I am a ballet dancer too. But, I will tell you now, Viktor, no matter how long you stay here, I’ll never be your trophy wife. You really don’t know me, and this isn’t how you get to know me.”

Viktor ignored Yuuri and stepped into the boy’s space, pressing his hardened erection against Yuuri’s thigh, and grinning when the boy didn’t retreat from the pressure.

“You know what I’m going to do tonight, darling?”

“What’s that?”

“I’m going to find that bastard you waved in front of me like a flagging bitch and kill him, slowly. He touched my property.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything but he did reach out and grab Viktor’s hard cock, painfully tight.

“And then I’m going to find out why all those people get to follow you downstairs in Minako’s bar and not me. And if I find out they’ve been touching you, looking at you, I’ll kill them all too.”

Yuuri grip was punishing around Viktor’s cock, and he suddenly moved his other hand lower to grab the Russian’s balls too. Now Yuuri had Viktor’s genitals in a vice grip, and he twisted his hands slightly, dragging a shamed whimper from the Russian’s lips.

“You will not. I need that man, alive. And I need those people, alive. If I tell you some of my secrets, will you stop being so difficult?”

“Fine,” Viktor hissed through his teeth as Yuuri loosened his grip on his cock and balls, before gentling his hands and petting over his hardened sex pleasurably now.

“Good boy,” Yuuri purred.

Yuuri turned them so that Viktor was pushed back against the wall, and pressed his painted lips to the Russian’s ear, “I like to buy as many people bound for sexual slavery as I can find,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor felt his cock go a bit soft in shock, before spluttering, “What?!”

“Hush, Vicchan. Behave,” Yuuri admonished sternly, tightening his grip once more on the Russian’s crotch.

Viktor cleared his throat, “What...?”

“I use stupid, narcassistic people, mainly men, like Daichi, to get any information I can about human shipments routing through my family’s territory, and do whatever I have to, lie, steal, anything, to buy all those people. Then they can go free under our family’s protection or some, having nowhere to go, like to stay at the Inn or in Hasetsu and build new lives for themselves.”

Yuuri’s hands were fondling Viktor’s cock and balls through his pants softly now, playfully, while he watched the shocked Russian absorb this information.

“I’ve done a lot of bad things to free these people and I don’t care, I’d do it over and over again, because it feels so good to have been able to help them.”

“You...save sex trafficking victims?”

“As many as I can.”

“Does your family know about this?”

“Of course,” Yuuri snorted, “Like anything would happen in their region they’d be unaware of.”

“Then...what really happens at Minako’s?”

“That’s my strip club,” Yuuri says, not even batting a heavily-mascaraed eyelash, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“What?!” Viktor gasps again, before choking on a sharp inhale when Yuuri’s soft kneading turns to rough grabbing at his crotch again.

“That’s enough, Puppy. Stop misbehaving. I’ve already told you more than I ever thought I would. I don’t know why I like you so much...I think there’s something endearing about you. You think you’re so scary and tough but you roll over and show me your belly at my whim. I like that,” Yuuri hums, while speeding up the pace of his hands on Viktor’s cock.

Viktor whimpered again, feeling his orgasm approach swiftly at the hands of his beloved, and suddenly all motion stopped on his dick, and he felt like the air had been punched from his chest, leaving him gasping and choking in the hot hallway.

Yuuri moved his hands to frame Viktor’s face, and he looked into the man’s blue eyes, nodding before saying, “Yes, I think I do like you. I don’t think I’ve ever liked anyone before like this. Perhaps you did know what you were talking about when you said you wanted to court me, I guess whatever you’ve been trying is working,” Yuuri laughed.

“Strip club?” Viktor wheezed in response, hands twitching back towards his abandoned crotch to help sate the painfully aching pressure building in his groin.

Yuuri slapped Viktor’s hands away from his pelvis, “No, no. Not until I say so. And yes, my strip club. I think it’s a fun place to dance, and some of the people I’ve saved think so too. I’ve taught them every move I know and they like to put on a show with me. What they choose to do behind the curtains is their choice. Everything is their choice, I don’t make any choices about their lives for them. But it’s a safe place, nobody is allowed without my permission. You hadn’t earned my trust yet. Now I’m considering it,” Yuuri cocked his head to the side, peering at Viktor coyly from under his thick eyelashes.

“Well, I’m going to get ready for the night. I’ll see you around, Viktor?” Yuuri lilted before stepping around the bewildered Russian and back into his bedroom.

Viktor felt like his head was spinning. He sunk to his knees outside of Yuuri’s door and panted open-mouthed as he swiftly moved his hands into his pants to give himself some much-needed relief. He shut his eyes and saw his sweet boy crawling towards him, lips slick with spit and smeared lipstick, mouth open and tongue out, begging to be gagged on his cock.

Viktor took himself in-hand and pumped once, twice, and moaned loudly as he spilt his seed all over his hands and the inside of his pants in the hallway.

Yuuri opened the door behind Viktor again and hummed quietly, “Somebody was a bad boy, and didn’t wait. I guess you’ll be sitting outside of my club with Minako again tonight.”

Viktor groaned and pushed himself up to standing, bringing his face in close to Yuuri’s and pulling his hands, smeared with his semen out of his pants. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s plump hips, gripping them tightly, and pulled the boy to him, lips quirking in a smirk when Yuuri squawked at Viktor’s cum-stained fingers putting white smears on his black pants.

“I said I wasn’t a docile puppy, did I not, sweet boy? You were a bad boy and didn’t finish what you started. And I can see now that even though your virginity remains intact, you’re not innocent by any means. You clearly need someone to protect you from your wicked, reckless ways. And I’ll be damned if I let anyone else ever see you in any state of undress again. Enough of this nonsense from you. Tell me, darling, what’s your ring size so I can finally put a diamond on you and make you mine?”

Yuuri shook his head and giggled again, “You don’t learn, do you, Vicchan? I’m not your toy, you’re my toy.”

Yuuri wiggled himself out of Viktor’s grip and kept his eyes focused on the Russian as he slipped his stilletos off and started shimmying his black pants down around his curves.

Yuuri was left standing in front of Viktor, wearing nothing but the backless, silky, black tank top and a tiny pair of frilly, black lace panties that could not conceal his pinked erection, poking upwards through the lace.

Viktor couldn’t help but notice that though Yuuri was hard still, it looked like he had a puddle of tacky jizz puddling in the front of the lace panties, now dripping onto the floor.

“You want my virginity? You want my innocence? Get on your knees and clean up the mess you made, Puppy. Maybe then I’ll be your clean little sweetheart again. I’m not into witch hunts or slut-shaming, get that through your head, Nikiforov. If you’re here to burn witches, then light me up.”

“Sweet Mother, you’re so fucking beautiful, my darling,” Viktor whispered before getting to his knees and licking up the drops of Yuuri’s bitter cum from the floorboards.

Viktor moved his mouth to Yuuri’s lace-covered crotch in front of him and started licking at the black lace to catch as much of the sticky, salty semen as he could with his tongue while Yuuri tangled his fingers into the man’s silver hair and growled, “Good boy, Vicchan.”

 


	10. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor set the record straight and get some things out into the open. 
> 
> Song:
> 
> End Game by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING:
> 
> Explicit sexual content involving a gun used as a sex toy (consensually)

  
Viktor had licked up all the cum he could find with his tongue through Yuuri’s lace panties, so he made to tug the panties down to get Yuuri’s pretty dick into his mouth and was admonished with a slap to the cheek.

“Did I say you could suck my cock, Puppy?”

“Yuuri, don’t try my patience, love,” Viktor growled, nipping at Yuuri’s plush thigh in recompense.

But Yuuri backed out of Viktor’s embrace, “Is that how it is, Nikiforov? You scent blood and immediately go for the kill?”

Viktor was still kneeling on the ground before Yuuri, “Darling, I am literally on my knees for you.”

“Yes, because I put you there. But I bet you think you’re doing me a big favor being down there? You’ve got a big reputation, right? I’m not interested in that bullshit. I want to be your end game, not some side bitch.”

“Sweetheart, I could never see you like that.”

“Really? Because from where I’m standing you just seem like a sweet-talking womanizer. And it would live up to your reputation according to Phichit. No wonder you have so many enemies, that you had to come hide in Japan.”

Viktor stood up jerkily and shut his jaw with an audible click of his teeth.

“What did you just say to me?”

“I said, that I think you’re a womanizing bullshitter, as your reputation precedes you. And I’ve never let anyone have the priveledge of licking up my cum before, and I don’t think you savored it the way you should have.”

“Let’s get some things straight, darling,” Viktor growled as he approached Yuuri aggressively, looming over the slighter man until he was crowded back against the wall, bracketed by Viktor’s arms, “You shouldn’t speak to me like that, least of all because none of that shit you’re spouting is true. You’re making assumptions about me, untrue assumptions, and that’s just as bad as whatever nonsense you’re accusing me of thinking about you. I’m not hiding here, I’m getting some rest and relaxation after a murder gone to shit; and that doesn’t make me a coward. Finally, you’d never be a side bitch to me, or anyone less than my everything. I know I’ve told you this, was proposing marriage not indicative of my intentions?”

“Prove yourself to me.”

“I thought I had, but alright, I’ll play your game for now. How?”

“On your knees.”

Viktor’s eyes flashed, flinty and angry, but he gritted his teeth and knealt for Yuuri once more.

“Hand me that pretty, golden pistol.”

Viktor removed his gun from the holster and handed it to Yuuri, biting back a grin when he saw the boy’s eyebrows minutely raise in surprise, that he was obeying so easily. Viktor didn’t fuck around. When he said he meant something, he did. When he said he was devoted to Yuuri, that he wanted to marry the boy, he meant it. If that meant getting on his knees and making himself vulnerable to prove himself to his beloved, he would do it.

But what Yuuri did next Viktor could not have anticipated.

Yuuri held the gun pointing barrel-out, directly over his crotch, as if the gun barrel were his erect cock poking straight forward.

“You wanted to suck my dick, Viktor. So suck on it.”

Viktor felt a shiver of arousal roll through him. Mother but he was blessed. He had thought he wanted some submissive doll. But this, the real deal, was so much better. Yuuri was always surprising him, and Viktor fucking loved it.

Viktor leaned forward and started suckling at the golden gun barrel, vaguely hoping the safety was still on. It tasted bitter and metallic, and the cold of the barrel wasn’t warming quickly enough in his mouth to keep a sharp ache from his teeth. But Yuuri had started thrusting the barrel with his hips forward ever so slightly, nudging the cold metal into the Russian’s mouth deeper and deeper at each pass, and the boy was writhing where he was standing, moaning like a bitch in heat, and Viktor was getting off on it.

Viktor felt his dick swelling again in his pants, and started palming himself, even as he was gagging and trying to swallow around the gun barrel penetrating his throat now.

Suddenly, Yuuri pulled the gun from Viktor’s mouth and tucked it back into the Russian’s leather holster. He tore his lace panties off and immediately stuffed his erection into Viktor’s waiting mouth, causing Viktor to choke out a moan around the length, tears of pleasure welling in his eyes and running down his cheeks as Yuuri started fucking his throat mercilessly.

Before he knew what was happening, Yuuri was screaming and hoarsely moaning, “Fuck, Puppy, so good for me, so good...” and shooting a load of salty cum down Viktor’s throat. Viktor tried desperately to swallow everything he was given and at the scratch of Yuuri’s fingernails on his scalp, and the pressure of the semen choking him from the inside out, Viktor sobbed and orgasmed for a second time in his pants, untouched this time.

Yuuri helped Viktor up from his knees and looked at the Russian searchingly, an unexpectedly vulnerable look in his eyes, “Thank you, Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri whispered, while blushing spectacularly.

“It’s always going to be my pleasure, darling,” Viktor replied simply, leaning forward and brushing a sweet kiss to one of the boy’s reddened earlobes.

They cleaned themselves off separately and ended up meeting in Minako’s bar. And while Yuuri went down the stairs to what Viktor now knew what his strip club, Viktor remained at a table inside the bar obediently.

But he got his phone out and dialed a number he hadn’t in several weeks now.

“Hello, Yakov? I need to discuss some business with you...Yes, yes, I know I’m supposed to be resting and relaxing, but this is important...How many people are trafficked through our regions for sex work? I want to purchase all of them...Yes, all of them Yakov, I don’t care how many there are, the more the better...What will I do with them all?” Viktor laughed and answered lightly, as if it were the easiest thing in the world, “Set them all free, of course.”

Yakov’s yelling made Viktor’s ears ring, but at the end of the call, it would be done. He’d do anything for his Yuuri. He didn’t know how he should do anything else but whatever whim Yuuri desired. Viktor wasn’t sleeping at night, everything about him was consumed with Yuuri. He was crazy for the boy. And he suspected he always would be.

*~~~*

That night, things changed. Viktor didn’t get drunk. And this time, when they went back to the Inn together, Yuuri let Viktor follow him into his bedroom, and curl up in the bed with him to sleep, alongside Makkachin and Vicchan.

Viktor’s chest felt whole and warm in a way he couldn’t ever remember feeling before. And he thought this must be what real happiness feels like.

It almost frightened him, this love was scary. He had never cared for anyone as much as he did for Yuuri. But Viktor felt it settle deep into his bones, unrepentant, he would always need Yuuri now.

 


	11. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor discuss their feelings for each other. 
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Delicate by Taylor Swift

The morning light woke Viktor from his slumber for the first time in weeks. They hadn’t woken to help around the Inn this morning, and Viktor wasn’t complaining. He awoke with an armful of cuddly Japanese boy. Yuuri had wrapped himself around Viktor in his sleep like an octopus and the Russian man savored the closeness, nuzzling against Yuuri’s sweetly scented skin. Yuuri smelled sweet like peaches in syrup, like caramel maple sap, and melting vanilla.

They had gone to bed naked and Yuuri’s hips were rolling and nudging against Viktor’s thigh, pressing a morning erection against him eagerly under the warm blankets. Viktor breathed out a moan and started running his fingers over all the beautiful skin displayed for him. The boy was fucking gorgeous. He had purple stretch marks striping his plush hips, his pudgy stomach, and his thick thighs. They were silken soft while retaining a very slight bumpy texture all the same under his exploring fingers, and they were so beautiful.

Yuuri was curvy and soft, and he melted into Viktor’s body like he was made to do so. His hips were luscious. His ass was mouthwatering, Viktor couldn’t wait to have his face buried in those plump, peachy cheeks. And his thighs, those were so perfect they brought tears to Viktor’s eyes-they were soft and lush, and Heavenly.

Yuuri had a large tattoo stretching across his upper back. It was a branch, blooming and heavy with pink cherry blossoms. Some petals were perpetually falling from the branch, trailing softly down Yuuri’s spine. The colors were bright and lovely, delicately spinning into beautiful artwork like spindled glass.

Yuuri’s hair was thick and shone healthily, gleaming like polished onyx. His lips were pink and pouty. His nipples were brown and pink and they were very large, perfect for Viktor to suck on. His dick was long and curved, and he was gorgeously uncut. He had silky, dark curls surrounding his sex, but his legs were shaved and smooth. Viktor had never seen a more beautiful person, ever. Yuuri was achingly gorgeous.

Viktor managed to extract himself from Yuuri’s cuddling and chuckled as the Japanese boy grumbled testily when he pulled away. Yuuri’s eyes cracked open, barely awake, and Viktor scooted himself down to the boy’s calloused, dancer’s feet.

Viktor started his worshipful ascent with his lips on Yuuri’s toenails, which were painted a deep, sensual purple, so dark it almost looked black. He suckled at the top of each toe, before licking and kissing over the high arches of the boy’s feet. Yuuri had started squirming, giggling breathily when Viktor found a ticklish spot and moaning low when the Russian found a pleasurable spot.

Viktor ran his lips over every inch of Yuuri’s silk legs. He kissed up Yuuri’s ankles, sucking over the full-moon nobs where the bones pressed outwards. Victor licked up his calves and tickled Yuuri’s knees with his breath and his eyelashes in fluttering butterfly kisses. And when Viktor reached Yuuri’s thighs his over-eager dick jerked in an excited twitch. The boy’s thighs were a cathedral, sharing Heaven on Earth with Viktor. He wanted to worship at Yuuri’s altar for eternity.

Viktor kissed long trails up Yuuri’s thighs, from his knees to the crest of his curvy hips, and then followed the kisses with long swipes of his tongue. He traced every stretch mark he found with first his fingers and then his mouth. He didn’t realize he was murmuring against the boy’s flesh in Russian until Yuuri hummed in question, prompting Viktor to switch to English, “Beautiful, so fucking beautiful...gorgeous...so, so beautiful...”

Victor didn’t place his mouth where Yuuri really wanted it, yet, instead he moved his hands and lips to the slight rolls of flesh cresting like waves up from Yuuri’s hips, around his waist and ripplin to his rib cage. Victor traced each roll with his fingers, looking for ticklish spots and then kissing Yuuri’s giggles away against his damp skin. When the Russian man reached Yuuri’s chest, which was slightly puffy, each brown and pink nipple poking up stiffly in arousal, surrounded by fleshy curves, imitating small breasts, Yuuri finally let loose a whine and tried to curl into himself, away from Viktor’s hands and mouth.

“Darling?”

“You’re sure this is what you want? Because once we...I play for keeps, Viktor Nikiforov, and I won’t let you go if we really do this. And I know I’m...not exactly the most appealing physically, so...I-I just don’t want you to break me, because if you do, I’ll break you too, Viktor, and I don’t think I want to do that to you.”

Viktor covered Yuuri’s mouth with his own, “Hush, sweet boy, no more nonsense. You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, everything about you is fucking gorgeous,” Viktor nudged against Yuuri’s thigh with his stiff erection as if in testament to his words, “And I won’t break you to leave you, I’ll break you to make you mine, for keeps, as you say, forever. You were always mine, and will always be mine. And I will be yours.”

“How did we get to this? I’ve never let anyone so close. You’ve only been here for a few weeks, and you were so fucking crazy.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s earlobe, suckling the soft flesh in his hot mouth between words, “This is how we’ve always been meant to be together. And this is how it always will be now.”

“Viktor, I think I care about you, is this love? That I feel for you?”

“I know I love you, darling, like no one before.”

“But you don’t even know me. I don’t know you.”

“What is your favorite color, beloved?”

“Blue.”

“My favorite color is pink.”

“That’s not what I meant, Viktor,” Yuuri huffed in exasperation, his lips lifting in a smile all the same.

“And what is your best memory?”

“Of Momo, sharing mochi with me when I was little, on the beach.”

“Mine is my mother singing to me as a child.”

Yuuri was silent.

“And the worst?”

“When Momo...p-passed away.”

“When...when the light left my mother’s eyes.”

“Viktor...”

“Yuuri, I do know you’re strong and smart. I know you have a vibrant personality and that I get to see it but in front of strangers you can be adorably shy. I know you care about people, you have a good heart, and use your power to do good in this world. I know that you’re sexy as fuck, you’re beautiful, inside and out. I know that you love poodles and Katsudon. I know that you love your family and friends. I know that I was gone for you from the moment we met. I know that I’d crawl on my knees for you, beg for you. I know that I’d kill for you. I know that I’d die for you. I know that I love you. I know that I’m always going to love only you like this. I know that I’m going to marry you. I know that we’re going to make beautiful children together.”

Yuuri was silent for a moment and then he crushed Viktor to his chest in a tight hug and breathed into the Russian’s silver hair, “And I know that you’re the craziest, most ridiculous man I’ve ever met and that somehow, I think I love you too, Viktor Nikiforov.”

They kissed then, mouths meeting roughly, sucking and biting at each other’s lips, teeth clicking when they met in a clash.

Yuuri pulled back, and panted, “This is fucking crazy.”

“Then be crazy in love with me, darling.”

Yuuri pressed himself back up to Viktor and then flipped them so that he was on top of the Russian man. He brought his hand to Viktor’s throat and petted it softly, admiring the bob of the man’s Adam’s apple when he swallowed.

“I didn’t lie when I told you I was a virgin. You were my first kiss. And you were the first person to ever get your mouth on my dick. I’ve never done anything sexual with anyone but myself.”

“Oh? And what do you like to do by yourself, solnyshko?”

Yuuri’s fingers tightened in a slight grip on Viktor’s throat, “I like to play. Rough.”

Viktor swallowed under Yuuri’s grip, “Would you like to play with me, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“I’m all yours,” Viktor purred, stretching his body long and lean underneath Yuuri.

“Are you? Are you all mine, Viktor Nikiforov?”

“Of course, darling, who else would I belong to?” Viktor asked, frowning in confusion.

“You told me you don’t share. You told me you don’t like seeing others touch what’s yours. I’ve never...cared before, I hadn’t thought of myself as a jealous person. But now...you’re a very handsome man, Viktor Nikiforov, and you’re mine. Do you understand?” Yuuri asked, tightening his grip around Viktor’s throat.

“How could there ever be anyone else? No one else exists. No one else matters. Only you. And if anyone touches you, I’ll kill them. I wouldn’t expect otherwise from you.”

“But you are not a virgin. Like me. Do you even know how many people you’ve fucked?”

“Yuuri. It doesn’t matter. They don’t exist. Only you,” Viktor said sternly.

“And how would you feel if it were me who’d been bedded more times than I could think of?”

Viktor gritted his teeth in irritation, and his fingers dug into Yuuri’s hips bruisingly, “I’d murder anyone who’d touched you.”

“Do you have a safeword?”

Yuuri’s grip tightened harshly around Viktor’s throat.

“I do not. I have not submitted to anyone before. I’m a powerful man, sweetheart, and I’m not used to taking orders.”

“You will take mine.”

“Yes.”

“Safeword.”

“What are you going to do to me, darling? Are you going to beat me black and blue? Are you going to lay some marks on my throat with those pretty fingers currently wrapped around it?”

“Oh no, Puppy. I’m going to treat you like the dog you are. You’ll crawl for me. You’ll beg for me. And if you’re a very good boy, you’ll get to mount me and fuck a litter into me.”

Viktor shivered underneath Yuuri, “Please.”

“Please?”

“My safeword, it is please.”

“If you insist.”

Yuuri got off of Viktor and laughed when the man groaned and thrust his untouched erection upwards, “Yuuri where are you going?”

“Oh, Puppy, I’m going to punish you for being naughty.”

“What did I do?” Viktor whined.

“You let others touch you. You let others play with you. You let them touch between your legs, where your special parts are. Those parts belong only to me. Not even to you, you can’t touch yourself anymore unless I say so. I know it feels good to touch yourself there, but you’re not allowed to anymore. You are mine, all of you, only mine. Now, get on your knees, Puppy.”

Viktor got onto his knees. Yuuri knelt behind him and started rubbing his fingers around Viktor’s warm, puckered hole. He rubbed the pads of his fingers directly against the hole, and trailed his fingertips around the rippled edges. He started teasing Viktor’s hole when it began to flutter and twitch at the touches, by pressing just the tip of his finger in, nudging and wiggling his blunt fingertip into the warm press, deeper at each pass.

“Did they touch you here, Puppy?”

“Yes-”

Yuuri brought his hand away from Viktor’s hole and smacked his ass cheek.

“Puppy’s don’t speak. But they do whine, and bark, and some very smart puppies can even nod or shake their head.”

Yuuri brought his finger back to Viktor’s hole, this time chilled with lube, that he must have gotten from the nightstand while Viktor was distracted earlier with the sensual touches.

“Now, Puppy, did they touch you here?”

Victor nodded but stayed silent.

Yuuri pressed his finger in to the first knuckle, as a reward for answering silently, and asked another question, “Did you like it, Puppy? When they touched you like this? Did it feel good?”

Viktor shook his head, and Yuuri laughed darkly, slapping Viktor’s cheek again, “Good puppies don’t lie to their masters.”

But Viktor only shivered and shook his head again, trying to press himself back onto Yuuri’s finger.

Yuuri pulled his finger out of Viktor’s hole and tugged the man’s silver hair when he whined at the loss of penetration.

Yuuri laid down underneath Viktor’s body, where he was still kneeling.

“Be a good puppy, and rub your special parts against my leg until it feels really, really good. You’ll know what I’m talking about, it might be scary at first, your tummy will feel odd, but soon it’ll feel really good. Okay?”

Viktor whined and lowered his body onto Yuuri’s, and started to rut against his thick thighs, rubbing and pressing against him frantically.

Yuuri groaned and started jerking himself off, “That’s it, Puppy, just like that, what a good puppy you’re being.”

Viktor had already been hard for so long that morning, he was already so close now. He keened and whined pitchedly, his whole body convulsing as his orgasm hit him.

When he had finished, he lay on Yuuri panting.

“Did that feel really good, Puppy?”

Victor nodded.

“Good puppy,” Yuuri cooed, “But look at the mess you made. Clean it up, Puppy.”

Viktor started licking his own seed off Yuuri’s thighs, with clumsy, dumb swipes of his tongue and lips, like a puppy would do.

“Come here Puppy, come smell this, does it smell good?” Yuuri beckoned, holding onto his long cock, pointing it slightly down towards Viktor’s face.

Victor licked his way up to Yuuri’s sex, nuzzling into the curls, and clumsily slathering his tongue and lips around the hard length protruding from the onyx curls.

“That’s right, what a good Puppy. Take it into your mouth sweet Puppy, come on,” Yuuri nudged the blunt head of his cock against Viktor’s mouth and stiffened a bit in pleasure when the Russian man started licking and gulping messily around the hard protrusion in his mouth.

Viktor was messy and sloppy, spit and cum dripping from his lips, his cheeks damp.

Yuuri tangled one hand into Viktor’s hair and reached the other hand around to Viktor’s ass. He quickly thrust one finger deep into Viktor’s hole, hooking it inside and using it to tug the man forward and down onto his cock, also urging with the fingers tangled and tugging on Viktor’s hair.

Viktor fell down onto Yuuri’s cock, lodging it deeply into his throat, causing Viktor to silently gag and choke, forcing his throat to swallow convulsively around the length, milking it of semen as his muscles spasmed around the length.

Yuuri rode his orgasm out, thrusting himself forcibly up into Viktor’s throat, before groaning loudly and pulling Viktor off of him.

“Good puppy,” Yuuri purred, rubbing Viktor’s tear-stained face affectionately.

“Gospodi, Yuuri,” Viktor rasped, “I’m so fucking crazy for you. I’m crazy in love with you.”

“You’re definitely crazy, Vicchan. You’re a crazy puppy. But you’re my crazy puppy, all mine.”

“All yours.”

“Now, let’s get dressed. We have business to attend to with Daichi-san.”

Viktor’s face darkened into an ugly glower, “My gun has business with him.”

“No, no, Puppy. I need to keep him alive to keep getting shipments from him. His family runs the local trafficking hub.”

“We will see,” Viktor growled, before sucking a violent, violet bruise into the side of Yuuri’s throat, marking him obviously.

“Oh, my jealous Puppy, are you tying to mark me up for everyone to see? Are you going to pee all over your territory too, Puppy?” Yuuri laughed.

Viktor grumbled and continued biting and sucking livid marks into Yuuri’s throat and collar bones.

 


	12. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor are interrupted during an intimate moment. 
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Dark Horse (feat. Juicy J) by Katy Perry

“Oh Puppy, you should know what you’re falling for...” Yuuri moaned as Viktor continued sucking marks into his neck. 

“I’ve already fallen, solnyshko,” Viktor murmured against the shell of Yuuri’s ear, licking it and drawing a shiver from the Japanese boy from where he was pinned under Viktor’s body. 

“Well then I hope you’re ready for a perfect storm,” Yuuri whispered, nudging Viktor’s chin up so that the Russian was looking at him. 

“What storm, darling?”

“Once you’re mine, there’s no going back. I’ll kill anyone who touches you. You thought I was so innocent, Puppy, but I’m capable of anything and everything. You’ll be mine always, to stay by my side. And you’re not leaving me to go back to Russia.”

Viktor smiled at his sweet boy, “You’re adorable, my darling, I love you.”

“I’m serious, Puppy,” Yuuri huffed irritably. 

“Oh I know, darling. We’ll figure the specifics out later,” Viktor waved his hand unconcernedly, Yuuri would see reason and return to Russia as Viktor’s bride in time, “But now, I don’t think I’m going to be alright letting you from this bed to talk to other men before you’re really all mine.”

“Well then, if you dare, make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only, just don’t make me your enemy Viktor.”

“Oh I will worship you, my darling.”

Viktor went back to sucking on Yuuri’s beautiful toes, working his way up the boy’s lush body once more with his mouth, but leaving marks behind anywhere he could this time. When he reached Yuuri’s lovely, eagerly hardened sex, the boy used his foot to push Viktor’s chest back, forcing the Russian man up to his knees.

Yuuri pushed the sole of his foot against Viktor’s lips, as if he were stepping on Viktor’s face, and the Russian only responded with an aroused moan and more kisses.

“Where have you been all my life?” Yuuri laughed incredulously; Viktor was quickly ruining him for anyone else, ever. He could feel himself going crazy for this crazy man. 

Viktor worked his way back up Yuuri’s beautiful legs with kisses. His boy tasted like sugar to him and each touch of his mouth burned with the sweetness, his whole body ached, he needed to possess all of his Yuuri. 

When he reached Yuuri’s glorious ass he parted the cheeks and almost cried when the boy’s thick, lucious thighs rose to bracket around Viktor’s ears as he dove in and began to suck on his darling’s rippled hole hungrily.

Yuuri squirmed and whined under the onslaught of Viktor’s tongue at his entrance, fingers clawing in the bedsheets when the Russian brought up two fingers to join his tongue, scissoring his hole open and only leaving Yuuri wanting for more, more, more. 

Something thunked into the side of Viktor’s head and he startled, looking up at Yuuri questioningly, only to chuckle when he saw that his boy had thrown a bottle of lube at him. 

“Did you want something, darling?”

“I’m trying to lose my virginity to you and you can’t finish the first course,” Yuuri growled.

Viktor poured the lube generously onto three of his fingers and pressed all of them inside of Yuuri with a quick prod. He flicked his wrist and his fingers pressed directly into Yuuri’s prostrate gland. Viktor grinned like a hungry wolf while the boy writhed and nearly screamed underneath him on the bed. What a fucking gorgeous sight. One he would kill to protect. 

Viktor’s fingers massaged Yuuri’s prostrate gland until the boy had rode through a dry orgasm, that Victor had staunched with his long, talented fingers clamping down hard around the boy’s base to stop the full brunt of the orgasm right before it crested. Yuuri was crying now, his beautiful spirit had not let him beg, yet, but this, right here, was enough, more than enough, for Viktor. He was breaking Yuuri in his own, perfect way, right here, right now, and he was about to make the boy all his own, when he finally took all of his body. 

Viktor pulled his fingers out and lubed his eager cock. He moved to kneel between Yuuri’s thick thighs and was promptly pushed over onto his back. Yuuri straddled his hips and started rolling his hips above Viktor, brushing his stretched entrance right over the tip of the Russian’s cock, back and forth in a maddening rhythm designed to tantalize, not to satisfy. 

Viktor growled, hands going to Yuuri’s hips to hold him in place so he could finally fuck up into that greedy hole; and just as Yuuri had allowed Viktor to press his cockhead up against his waiting entrance, about to thrust inside of his boy, there was a loud commotion outside in the hall. 

Someone had started banging on the door to the room, yelling Viktor’s name and a whole string of curses in Russian. The door flung open and several throwing knives embedded themselves into the wall behind the bed Viktor and Yuuri were currently on, with loud thunks. 

Yuuri didn’t even pause, he pulled his hips up, spinning himself quickly on the bed and unsheathing a katana from seemingly nowhere; but perhaps it had been underneath the mattress? 

Yuuri aimed the katana at the intruder, “Did you want to die today? I think I can help you with that.”

“Viktor, what the fuck?!” The foreigner screamed, eyes flashing in anger, ignoring the naked Japanese man with the sword pointed at him, from his kneeling position at the end of the bed. 

Viktor was still laying on the bed, proud cock drooping in shock, and he covered his face with both hands, groaning into his palms, “Yuri. What the fuck are you doing here?”

Yuuri swiftly snapped his head back to look at Viktor, “What?” 

But then there was the click of a gun’s hammer being drawn back, and both men turned to look at the angry Russian in the doorway, who now had a gun aimed at Yuuri’s head. 

“You’ve been wasting your time with this fat pig? If you were just going to fuck around with a whore, you should at least get a pretty one, Vitya.”

Viktor gritted his teeth and reached for his own gun as Yuuri growled in response to Yuri’s rude words and leapt from the bed, swishing the deadly blade through the air until it connected with Yuri’s wrist, cutting it shallowly, Yuuri’s precision and control over his weapon absolute, causing the Russian to drop the gun to the floor, where it fired into the nearest wall with a loud bang. 

There were another two bangs in quick succession, from Viktor’s own gun this time. He fired the shots into the wall behind Yuri’s head. 

“Behave, kitten. Stop harassing my husband.”

“What?!” Yuri and Yuuri both screeched together. 

There were running footsteps and Yuuri’s parents and sister came bursting into the room, likely to find out why they had just heard three gunshots through the Inn. 

Well. Fuck. Viktor still sat on the bed, naked, holding a smoking gun. Yuuri was standing, also naked, with his sword pointed against Yuri’s neck now. And Toshiya, Hiroko, and Mari stood in the doorway taking everything in with wide eyes. 

And then, everything got much, much worse. Yuri, pulled more throwing knives from inside his jacket and aimed to throw them at Yuuri’s family, causing the Japanese boy to crack Yuri in the back of the head with the handle of his sword, effectively knocking the young Russian unconscious. Yuri crumpled to the floor, Mari burst out into laughter, and Yuuri turned a fierce glare towards Viktor. 

“Explain. Now.” 


	13. Swish Swish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri won’t look at Viktor. 
> 
> Alternatively titled: “Fuck.”
> 
> Song: 
> 
> Swish Swish (feat. Nicki Minaji) by Katy Perry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING:
> 
> Explicit and frequent cussing

Yuri regained consciousness slowly, blinking groggily in the dim light of the room he found himself in. He quickly realized he was tied to a chair with rough rope and growled in anger, trying to shift and find any give in his bindings-there was no slack to be had in the ropes, and his shifting around only caused the rope to rub at his fair skin abrasivly, surely leaving hideous marks behind.  

 

Viktor walked into the room, which appeared to be some sort of temporary bedroom, scattered with Viktor’s things, upon hearing Yuri awake, and his face looked as angry as Yuri had ever seen it. 

Viktor glided over to Yuri, resplendent in his anger, somehow possessing a grace to his movements that Yuri lost when he lost his temper, which was often. 

“Do you want to explain to me why you saw fit to follow me from Russia while I’m trying to rest and relax, for once, and threaten my husband and his family, little kitten?” Viktor purred to Yuri, tightening his harsh grip on Yuri’s jaw painfully with each word. 

Yuri jerked his chin and Viktor let go, “I tracked your phone GPS , you idiotic old man, because you wouldn’t tell me where the fuck you were or why you just fucking left out of nowhere. And I’m not a god damned kitten, I’m a fucking tiger, I keep telling you, moron!”

Viktor shook his head and tsked condescendingly, “Now, now, kitten, that’s no way to speak to your guardian angel.” 

“What the fuck, asshole?!”

“I fucking saved you, Yuri. You’re a foolish, impetuous child, and you almost got yourself killed by the Katsuki-family branch of the Yakuza for dishonoring their family. And now, they’re going to be watching me even closer than before with this stupid stunt you pulled. I look like I don’t have control over my own god damned business, with your bullshit act. My husband won’t even meet my eyes anymore, and it’s been hours, Yuri, hours without looking into his pretty, brown eyes.” 

“When the shit did you get married?!”

“Well, I will be married to Yuuri, soon.”

“The pig’s name is mine?! Fuck that...!”

Viktor grabbed his favorite golden pistol from its holster and jammed the cold, unforgiving metal barrel right to Yuri’s knee, “I’m done with your nonsense, kitten. You will respect Yuuri and his family while you’re here. You will respect me as your Pakhan. You will be in the fucking wedding party when we get married, front and center, supporting your Pakhan. And if you fuck up again, I will fuck you up, got it, kitten?” Viktor purred, all the while nudging the pistol against Yuri’s knee for effect. 

Yuri didn’t think Viktor would really hurt him, but he had never seen Viktor so keyed-up before, so crazy. Viktor had always been dramatic but this was next level. What the fuck had that dumb pig done to his cousin?! 

“Untie me, asshole,” Yuri hissed angrily as a response.

“Do you understand, little kitten?” 

“Yes, fucking fine. Just let me fucking go.”

“I told the Katsuki family that I would handle your breach of manners before letting you out to play again. If you disrespect me, I will fuck you up and send you back to Russia in a full body cast, understand?”

“Yes, holy shit, Vitya. What’s happened to you? I’m your family, literally, blood family, and you’re treating me like shit.”

“Little kitten,” Viktor purred, before using a knife to begin cutting the ropes off of Yuri’s skinny limbs, “I love you, you know this. But I can’t have you disrespecting me in front of my husband and his family. You need to behave. And this is something you’ve always had difficulty doing, so I thought the best way to assure your good behavior would be to make it crystal clear that I have no qualms with spanking a naughty child to get them to behave.”

“Some fucking spanking that would be,” Yuri grumbled whole rubbing at the red, raw burns on his skin the ropes had left behind. 

“Oh, kitten, you have no idea.”

*~~~*

Viktor was suffering. His Yuuri still wouldn’t look at him. He wouldn’t speak to him. They were all settled around a table, sharing a meal together while Yuri was introduced officially, and respectfully, to the Katsuki family. 

And no matter what Viktor said or did, Yuuri acted like he didn’t even see the Russian man, didn’t hear him; he was nothing to Yuuri. 

Viktor clenched his hands into fists under the table; his silly cousin had put him back to the starting line with his darling Yuuri it seemed. 

Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!!!

After their meal, Yuuri left the table and disappeared upstairs. When he returned, he was dolled up like when he met with Daichi; but now it was all...more. His hair was slicked back again, no glasses in sight, and his makeup was killer; plump, matte lips, shining eyeshadow behind luscious eyelashes, and wings painted sharp enough to cut. He was wearing a little black dress that hugged all his curves just right and Viktor was drooling. 

Yuuri walked past the table Viktor and Yuri were still seated at, and Viktor followed the Japanese boy with his gaze, practically panting. Yuri pinched Viktor’s thigh under the table, and muttered, “Oi, what the fuck dumbass, why are you letting your husband or whatever go out with other men looking like that?” 

“What.”  

Viktor saw Yuuri stopping at a table where three men were waiting for him. They greeted the boy with lascivious grins and put their disgusting hands all over his curves under the pretense of hugging him in greeting.  

His vision blotted red. He heard ringing in his ears. His hands started to shake. 

“Vitya, holy shit!”  

Yuri grabbed his cousin and dragged him from the Inn, snatching the golden pistol from Viktor’s hand, and pushing the older man into the cold air.  

“Clear your fucking head, Vitya. What the fuck? Tell me what’s really going on with that pi-Yuuri. Tell me what’s going on with you and Yuuri.”

Yuri’s correction from ‘pig’ to ‘Yuuri’ didn’t go unnoticed by Viktor, and in that moment, he felt his heart swell with affection for his tiny, angry kitten of a cousin. He laughed and then sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes with his hands in exhausted frustration.  

“Oh, Yuratchka, let me tell you what’s happened since I got here...”

*~~~*

“Holy. Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean. Just. What the fuck. Holy shit.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Fuck.” 

“Fuck.” Viktor echoed morosely. 

“So...okay, let me get this straight...You had to execute Georgi, so that’s where he went, he didn’t go after Anya like we all thought...”

“Yes,” Viktor sighed-it still hurt. He had liked Georgi so much. 

“...And Yakov and Beka sent you here, and then you fell in love with this Yuuri, who’s parents run the local Yakuza, and he’s like some Robin Hood, knight-in-shining-armor, for sex trafficked people, and then I cockblocked you and now he’s pissed and is ignoring you.”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Viktor echoed again. 

Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!!!

“Okay, it’s alright, we can work with this.”

“How would you know how to fix this mess? You’re like 5 years old.”

“Listen, old man. Do you want me to help your sorry ass or not?”

“Alright, alright, Yura. What do I do?”

“Okay, you need to play hard-to-get. Make him jealous and then he’ll come running back to you. Instead of you being a crazy, thirsty bitch.”

“How would I even do that?”

“Well you said he owns a strip club, right? I’m really fucking good at stripping, from when I was trying to get into Beka’s pants and-”

“Holy shit, Yura, no! I don’t need to know these things about my baby cousin!”

“No, listen, Vitya! It’s perfect! I’ll like open a one-man stripping show in like the place next to his club and take all his business because I’m fucking hot as shit, right? And then he’ll get jealous of all the attention and money you’re getting because I’ll say you’re my ‘manager’ and then he’ll come crawling back. We can call it like the ‘Tiger’s Lair’ or some cool shit like that. We can have like some public competition too or something to hype it, it would be so awesome!”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Well your dumb ideas clearly aren’t working.”

“Okay let’s...discuss partnering with him in business or something. Maybe if I can help him out he wouldn’t have to lower himself to flirting with anymore disgusting men, wanting to touch what’s mine.” 

“Are you sure it’s worth it? Don’t you wanna just go back home to Russia?”

“Yuuri is worth it, Yura. I just know it.”

“Okay, Vitya. If you need this, I’ll stick around. You left right before you were supposed to start teaching me the top tier business shit.”

“I forgot, Yura! I’m sorry, I was too caught up in Georgi’s mess.”

“Whatever.”

“And, well, I guess I’ll go back to Russia with you-”

“Really?!”

“...when you get Yuuri to come with me.” 

“Fuck.”

“Fuck, indeed, Yura, fuck indeed.” 

*~~~* 

“Yuuri, darling, lets sleep together!”

“No.”

“Yuuri! Let’s walk to the beach!”

“No.”

“Sweetheart, let me help you in the kitchen!”

“No!”

FUCK.

*~~~*

Viktor threw himself onto his bed. It had been days and Yuuri hadn’t looked at him or talked to him beyond declining his requests to spend time together, at all. Viktor was miserable. Viktor was dying. 

Suddenly Viktor heard screeching in the hallway. It sounded like Yuri. 

“How can you play him like that? He’s annoying but he’s still the Pakhan; he’s more than dirt on your stilettos!”

“Keep calm, honey, I’m gonna stick around for more than a minute, get used to it.” 

Viktor rushed into the hallway, where Yuri and Yuuri were glaring at each other.  

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
